LIVE
by Raeru Nikaido
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke yang hanya tinggal bersama Itachi. Sederhana saja? mungkin tidak.Siapa yang tahu soeorang Uchiha selalu menyimpan masa lalu yang kelam... sampai pada akhirnya kematian yang memisahkan mereka. Chap7, Last Chap Update! RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto dkk bukan milik saya! Saya Cuma minta izin pengen jadi temennya, tapi kok ga boleh ya? Yah… yang sudah jadi miliknya biarlah tetap jadi miliknya.

**Pairing:** Lom keluar.

Enjoy!!

**LIVE **

_Aku merebahkan tubuhku di padang rumput yang luas. Meski hanya beralaskan rerumputan dan beberapa batu kecil, namun tetap nyaman bagiku. Kubuka mataku pelan-pelan untuk menerawang cerahnya biru warna langit. Meski harus memicingkan mataku untuk menghindari sinar matahari saat itu. Aku suka tempat ini Aku tak mau pergi dari tempat ini._

"Sasuke…!!"

_Pandanganku tiba-tiba memudar. Padahal aku masih ingin memandang langit sepuasku. Selalu saja begini…_

"Sasuke…!!"

_Aku mendengar suara. Suara yang memanggil namaku. Ya… aku ingat suara ini. Suara dari orang yang sangat kukenal. Suara yang selalu membangunkanku dari mimpi._

"Sasuke!! Kau sudah bangun belum?" suara tersebut berasal dari balik pintu. Tak lupa sang sumber suara mengiringinya dengan gedoran pintu. Disusul dengan langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh beserta suaranya.

"Hm…" _ucapku malas. Sungguh suara yang membosankan. Meski ingin sekali kubungkam sumber suara yang telah mengganggu tidurku, tapi aku tak berniat beranjak dari tempat tidur._

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat menaiki tangga. Kali ini tanpa diiringi gedoran pintu. Dia langsung membuka pitu kamarku dengan kasar. Tak lupa suara khasnya yang sudah kesekian kalinya memanggil namaku. Tindakan yang berkebalikan dari sebelumnya. Kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia lakukan setiap pagi. Aku pun sudah terbiasa.

"Heh, Sasuke!! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Apa harus menunggu tetangga berteriak 'Kebakaran!!' hah?"

"Haah… apaan sih? Berisik!!" ucapku sebal.

"Terserah. Aku mau berangkat sekarang. Dasar!! Mentang-mentang libur sekolah kau sengaja bangun siang!!" omelan itu mulai terdengar samar. Itu artinya si pemilik suara sudah pergi menjauh.

"Kakak berisik!! Pergi saja sana!!" aku balas mengomel. Ya dia kakakku. Kakakku yang berisik, namanya Itachi.

Kakakku itu sudah bekerja. Dia bekerja di perusahaan game. Aku senang dia bekerja di sana. Dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan game produksi perusahaan yang kugemari dengan gratis. Bahkan yang terbaru sekalipun.

Kalau sudah begini aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk meneruskan tidurku. Akhirnya aku beranjak dari tempat tidur juga. Kusambar handuk yang tergantung dibalik pintu saat keluar dari kamar. Kemudian kuturuni tangga sambil mengucek mataku menuju kamar mandi. Kuharap air yang membasuh seluruh tubuhku mampu menghilangkan rasa kantukku.

Selesai mandi kulihat beberapa hidangan sarapan sudah siap di atas meja makan. Langsung saja aku duduk dikursi untuk menikmati hidangan tersebut tanpa menyingkirkan handuk yang masih bertinggal dikepalaku. Kunikmati sarapan baik-baik. Aku tak pernah menolak makanan apa yang kakak masak. Dia sudah hafal makanan apa yang kusukai dan tidak kusukai. Dia lebih memilih menuruti kemauanku daripada melihatku tak mau makan.

Ya… kakakku yang memasak. Tentu saja. Kami hanya tinggal berdua di rumah sederhana yang katanya peninggalan ayah dan ibu. Aku tak peduli. Yang kutahu ini rumah kakak. Tak banyak ingatan dalam otakku yang menyimpan kenangan keluargaku bersama ayah dan ibu. Itu karena mereka sudah lama pergi untuk selamanya.

┼--------┼

"Hei Itachi!! Telat lagi ya? Kau bawa laporan project kita minggu lalu nggak?" Tanya seseorang berambut kuning yang sudah sibuk membolak-balik kertas dimeja kerjanya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa! Gara-gara ngurusin dia!!" Itachi memukul pelan kepalanya dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Memangnya segitu repotnya mengurus adikmu itu. Apanya sih yang kau urus dari dia? Dia kan sudah besar…"

"Ya seharusnya aku tak perlu serepot ini. Tapi dia itu paling payah kalau urusan mengurus diri." Sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam tasnya. "Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu tiap hari? Bukannya kau sudah tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya, Deidara?" kali ini dia duduk membelakangi rekan kerja yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Iya iya."

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu. Itachi sudah sibuk dengan komputernya. Deidara pun belum berpisah dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas desain gambarnya.

┼--------┼

Pagi yang menjelang siang. Hari yang cerah meski sedikit panas. Jalanan tak begitu ramai kendaraan. Hanya sedikit orang yang terlihat melewati jalan ini. Tentu saja, jalan ini hanya pertigaan yang tak begitu luas.

Di sinilah aku berada. Menunggu seseorang yang membuat janji denganku namun tak kunjung muncul dihadapanku. Aku menyandarkan diri dipagar kayu rumah milik orang lain tepat di pinggir pertigaan. Lama menunggu membuatku bosan. Karena itu aku benci menunggu. Untung saja langit dengan sukarela membiarkan mata hitam kelamku memandangnya dalam waktu lama.

"Ayah, aku capek! Gendong aku dong!!" terdengar rayuan manja anak kecil kepada ayahnya. Secara otomatis suara itu membangunkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Iya iya…" sang ayah langsung menaikkan anak laki-lakinya di atas punggung kokohnya.

"Ibu mana es krimnya?" diulurkan tangannya ke arah sang ibu.

"Ini…" dibalasnya uluran tangan si anak dengan menyodorkan tangannya yang membawa es krim.

"Es krimnya kenapa kecil, bu?"

Percakapan yang cukup hangat bagi sebuah keluarga. Tapi Sasuke tak berpendapat sama. Dia memutar kembali ingatannya. Muncul beberapa kenangan masa lalu. Dia terus mencari dan menggali ingatannya jauh lebih dalam. Sambil berpikir, apakah adegan seperti yang dilihatnya tadi pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya?

_Tidak. Tidak ada. Aku tak menemukannya. Aku tidak ingat._

"Hey, Sasuke! Maaf lama menunggu. Jangan bengong di sini! Bahaya lho!" Seseorang menepuk bahu Sasuke. Tepukan itu berhasil menyadarkan dirinya kembali ke masa ini.

_Terima kasih Naruto. _

"Siapa yang melamun!? Kau lama sekali! Masih sibuk dihari libur ini?"

"Kau mengelak lagi. Eh iya maaf deh. Biasalah ada tambahan."

"Kenapa kau mau memenuhi tuntutan keluargamu untuk jadi dokter? Kakakmu saja menolak mentah-mentah tuntutan itu."

"Justru karena kakak aku jadi begini. Gara-gara dia menolak menjadi ahli waris. Apa boleh buat, rumah sakit Konoha adalah milik keluargaku. Lagipula banyak anggota keluargaku yang menjadi dokter, kan?" jelas Naruto panjang. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendengar kehidupan keluarga besar Naruto.

Pembicaraan yang cukup ringan mengiringi perjalanan mereka ke tempat tujuan. Sudah wajar jika kedua remaja ini mengisi waktu liburannya. Mereka tak perlu pergi ke luar kota dan menginap di Vila untuk beberapa hari. Game Center cukup menghibur bagi mereka.

Berjam-jam sudah mereka duduk di depan komputer dengan mata yang tak beralih dari monitor, keyboard dan mouse. Tak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat para Gamers Maniak memainkan bidak animasi favorit mereka, bahkan nyamuk sekalipun.

"Ahh sial!! Kalah lagi!! Sasuke, udah yuk! Sebel banget hari ini kalah terus!" Naruto berdiri dari tempat persinggahan yang selama berjam-jam dia kuasai. Akhirnya dia menyerah juga dengan nasibnya hari ini. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Hm…" Jawaban yang tak cukup menjawab pertanyaan. Entah dia mendengar ucapan Naruto atau tidak dengan kedua telinga yang disumbat earphone itu. Naruto sendiri tak meminta penjelasan yang lebih jelas disituasi berisik dalam Game Center. Dia beralih berkutat dengan Handphonenya.

"Sasuke…" Panggil Naruto tanpa berpaling dari HPnya.

"Hm…" Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto masih belum berpaling dari HPnya.

"Hm…" Lirik Sasuke yang kedua kalinya.

"SASUKE!!!" teriak Naruto karena panggilannya merasa tak didengar.

"Apa sih!! Berisik!! Aku sudah dengar!!" Sasuke mulai emosi, lalu dia melepas earphonenya.

"He.. iya iya… Eh beli manga yuk! Gaara SMS, katanya dia juga lagi beli manga. Sekalian nanti bisa main bareng. Ya?"

"OK." Jawab Sasuke datar. Meski Sasuke amat sangat terganggu dengan sifat berisiknya Naruto, tapi dia jarang sekali menolak ajakan Naruto. Tempat mana yang Naruto pilih, Sasuke setuju-setuju saja.

Perbedaan materi yang mereka miliki bukanlah alasan adanya jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Rumah Naruto besar, rumah Sasuke sederhana. Naruto punya motor dan mobil, Sasuke tidak. Naruto punya HP, iPod, digicam, dan perlengkapan Audio Video lainnya, Sasuke hanya memiliki HP dan Mini game semacam game PSP pemberian kakaknya. Benda itu cukup berharga bagi seseorang yang hobby main game. Percaya atau tidak Sasuke menyukai hidupnya yang sekarang.

┼--------┼

15.00

"Itachi, duluan ya." Deidara menenteng tasnya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana?" Itachi menghentikan jemari tangannya sejenak yang sedari pagi berkutat dengan mouse dan keyboard. Sesekali dia melakukan peregangan otot tubuhnya untuk melepas pegal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Biasa. Part time. Ja…"

"Ja…"

Memang sekarang ini merupakan waktu bagi Deidara menghentikan pekerjaannya di perusahaan game tersebut, namun tidak untuk Itachi. Pakaiannya pun sudah tak serapi tadi pagi. Lengan kemeja putihnya sudah digulung sampai siku. Ujung bawah kemejanya tak semestinya dikeluarkan. Matanya juga sudah terlihat lelah.

So, bagaimana dengan rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya itu?

Orang lain tak akan percaya bahwa seorang Deidara Namikaze bekerja sekeras itu dalam hidupnya. Biasanya seorang Namikaze dikelilingi benda-benda mahal dan keren. Tapi tidak untuknya. Semenjak pemberontakan yang dilakukannya dalam keluarga mengenai penolakan hak waris itu, dia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Hal itu adalah kesepakatan antara dirinya dengan keluarganya sebagai ganti penolakan tersebut.

Kemeja berlengan panjang Deidara akan berganti setelah dia berada di tempat part timenya. Kaos putih bergambar es krim dilapisi rompi hitam berkancing yang terbuka. Tempat itu bertuliskan 'Cafe' jika dilihat dari luar. Tapi menu yang paling populer adalah es krimnya. Anggap saja Café Ice Cream.

┼--------┼

16.30

"Naruto, Sasuke… aku mau pulang. Sudah sore. Kalian nggak pulang?" Gaara menghampiri kedua temannya yang masih jongkok didepan jajaran rak buku berisi manga sambil membaca manga yang sudah terbuka segelnya. Apa boleh buat, mereka harus jongkok karena tempat duduk yang disediakan toko tersebut sudah dipenuhi pengunjung lain. Sementara Gaara baru saja kembali dari meja kasir dengan tangan membawa kantung plastik berisikan dua manga yang sudah dibelinya.

"Ah iya nggak terasa udah sore. Sasuke, pulang yuk!" Naruto berdiri untuk mengembalikan manga yang dibacanya. Sasuke juga berniat melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi keseimbangannya kacau sehingga tubuhnya terhuyung ke arah Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya. Naruto yang tak siap dengan peristiwa itu, akhirnya menubruk Gaara yang ada di sebelahnya. Untung saja tubuh Gaara kuat sehingga mereka tidak jatuh bertiga di depan banyak orang.

"E…Eh… Sasuke, kamu itu kenapa?" Naruto menahan bahu Sasuke dan menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menubruk Gaara jauh lebih parah.

"Aduh, kalian ini kalau jalan yang benar dong! Jangan nubruk-nubruk begini!"

"Ma..Maaf. Kepalaku pusing. Sepertinya terlalu lama membaca sambil jongkok." Sasuke menjelaskan sebab masalah yang ia timbulkan.

"Makanya orang darah rendah itu jangan terlalu lama jongkok! Apalagi sambil baca. Peredaran darah jadi tidak normal, makanya kepala jadi pusing." Naruto mulai bicara agak kedokteran. Entah ada hubungannya atau tidak. Entah benar atau salah.

"Ahh sudahlah. Ayo cepat pulang!" Kalau Sasuke darah rendah, berarti Gaara darah tinggi. Orang yang tak sabaran.

"Iya iya. Mm… Gaara… nebeng ya? Motorku disita. Sebenarnya aku nggak boleh main. Lagian kamu kan bawa mobil. Muat kan kalau aku dan Sasuke ikut? Ya kan Sasuke?" Naruto merayu dengan cara biasa namun berhasil.

"Hm." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ya udah cepet! Tapi kalian duduk dibelakang."

"Iya. Kami tahu yang pantas duduk di samping Tuan muda Gaara hanya Tuan muda Sasori. Anak kembar memang sulit dipisahkan." Sindiran Naruto tersebut sama sekali tak digubris oleh Gaara.

Niat mereka untuk mengisi waktu liburan benar-benar terlaksana seharian penuh meski hanya pergi ke dua tempat saja. Maklum saja ini hari libur yang terakhir.

Hari yang ditutup seiring matahari senja yang tenggelam di ufuk barat. Birunya langit akan berganti menjadi hitam. Gelap, kelam dan sunyi. Kenapa hitam selalu terikat dengan ketiga hal itu? Sedangkan putih selalu terikat dengan cahaya, terang dan suci. Sadarkah kalian bahwa manusia memiliki unsur yang sama dengan langit? Ya… Manusia juga memiliki sisi gelap dan sisi terang. Lihatlah dalam diri kalian…

┼--------┼

21.15

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur pendeknya. Dia baru menyadari telah tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala dan kedua tangan telungkup di atas meja kecil di ruang keluarga. Televisi juga masih menyala. Dia ingat, dia tertidur karena menunggu kakaknya pulang. Ini terlalu malam dari biasanya. Namun sekarang tidak lagi. Suara pintu yang terbuka ternyata adalah sebab ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sasuke, kau bangun tidur? Masa' jam segini sudah tidur?" Itachi yang baru saja datang langsung menuju ruang keluarga dengan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Sasuke tidak terima.

"Heh kau pikir aku ketiduran karena apa? Aku ketiduran karena menunggumu tahu!! Kau sendiri bagaimana? Jam segini baru pulang. Aku sudah lapar!!"

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kalau lapar kenapa tidak cari makanan sendiri saja." Itachi meletakkan dua porsi makanan dalam plastik di atas meja.

"Tidak akan!" Sasuke langsung membuka bungkusan itu berniat ingin segera menyantapnya. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat dua porsi ramen. Maklum saja, mungkin hanya penjual ramen yang masih mau berjualan jam segini.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku tidak pulang? Bagaimana kalau aku pulang besok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan, bahkan tahun depan. Kau bisa mati kelaparan."

"Biarkan saja. Kalau kau kembali selama itu, artinya kau yang sudah mati." Sasuke menyantap makanan itu dengan ekspresi tak peduli ucapan kakaknya.

Itachi cukup menghela nafas mendengar tanggapan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tak berminat membantah perkataan adiknya yang jelas sekali memiliki sifat keras kepala. Percuma.

Makan malam mereka selesai, lebih tepatnya pertengkaran mereka selesai hingga hampir tengah malam. Mereka sama-sama ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh di dalam kamar pribadi mereka masing-masing. Merebahkan diri di atas kasur yang empuk, menghangatkan diri dengan selimut hingga menemukan alam mimpi yang berbeda. Cukup normal bagi manusia biasa seperti mereka.

Sebelum itu, Itachi sedang membereskan sesuatu di dapur. Dia adalah orang yang berperan berlipat ganda di rumah ini. Seorang kakak, seorang ibu juga seorang ayah. Itachi adalah laki-laki yang bisa melakukan itu semua seorang diri. Bahkan menjaga satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, adiknya, Sasuke.

Sasuke menguap karena kantuk yang dirasakannya. Ia membiarkan televisi masih dalam keadaan menyala, dinding kaca ruang keluarga yang menghadap keluar terbuka gordennya dan pintu rumah yang belum terkunci. Ia tak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Toh sudah ada yang akan melakukannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

DEG!!

Langkahnya terhenti sebelum sempat melewati pintu ruang keluarga. Terlihat dia bertumpu dengan tangan kirinya pada pintu ruang tersebut, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang dadanya.

"Ukh… Sakit!! Jangan lagi…" lirihan yang tak terdengar siapapun seperti sebuah bisikan. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tenaganya hilang saat itu juga. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke arah lantai yang masih dipijaknya. Tak ada Naruto ataupun Gaara yang akan menopang tubuhnya seperti sebelumnya. Itachi. Masih ada Itachi disini. Dialah yang sekarang menopang tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!! Hei, ada apa!? Sasuke!!"

**-TBC-**

┼--------┼

Panjang plus lambat. Moga ga' cepet bosen. Masih ada chapter selanjutnya lho! Moga ga cepet hiatus juga. He…

Sasuke : Heh Raeru!! Gue lu apain tuh?

Raeru : Udah lu diem aja deh Sas!! Aku author disini. Ga sah protes.

Naruto : Waaa!! Raeru sankyu… aku dijadiin orang kaya!!

Raeru : Iya iya. Nyante aja kita kan teman…

Itachi : Terima kasih. Sudah lama aku ingin tinggal bersama Otouto…-terharu-

Raeru : Tentu saja. Aku kan juga adikmu yang baik n mengerti Aniki…-terharu-

Sasuke : Aniki mungut dari mana ini orang?

Gaara : (-.-') ……..


	2. Chapter 2

**LIVE**

**-****Sick****-**

"Ukh… Sakit!! Jangan lagi…" lirihan yang tak terdengar siapapun seperti sebuah bisikan. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tenaganya hilang saat itu juga. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke arah lantai yang masih dipijaknya. Tak ada Naruto ataupun Gaara yang akan menopang tubuhnya seperti sebelumnya.

Itachi... Masih ada Itachi disini. Dialah yang sekarang menopang tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!! Hei, ada apa!? Sasuke!!" Itachi menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat datar meski dalam keadaan kacau sekalipun, kini tak terpancar darinya. Yang ada hanya ekspresi wajahnya yang menderita menahan sakit.

_Jangan lagi… aku tak suka ini. Kenapa penderitaan ini masih saja ada? Aku tak ingin melihatnya begini. Tak bisa. Aku tak akan mampu. Tolonglah jangan perlihatkan ekspresi ini dihadapanku lagi…_

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Itachi menyangga tubuh Sasuke bermaksud ingin berdiri. Namun tangan Sasuke mencengkeram bajunya.

"Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku… tidak… apa… apa." Ucapnya terbata karena harus menahan sakit. Begitu sulitnya mengucapkan satu kalimat pendek dengan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa!! Tidak bisa! Aku akan membawamu ke ruma…" kata-katanya terpotong karena Sasuke mencengkeram bajunya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah… kubilang… aku t-tidak apa-apa… ambilkan saja obatnya…"

Itachi diam sejenak. Dia menggerutkan giginya. Dia sungguh tak menyukai keadaan ini. Tapi ia menuruti kata-kata adiknya itu.

"B-baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Dibaringkannya Sasuke di ruang keluarga. Sementara ia cepat-cepat mengambil obat di kamar Sasuke yang berada di lantai dua. Untung saja rumah itu tak begitu besar, sehingga Itachi tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan obat tersebut. Begitu pula Sasuke, ia tak perlu lama menunggu agar dapat segera meminum obatnya sehingga rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dapat berkurang dan hilang.

1 menit, 2 menit, hingga akhirnya dalam waktu 5 menit obat itu menunjukkan khasiatnya. Wajah Sasuke sudah tak memperlihatkan ekspresi menderita lagi. Kini ia dapat tidur dengan tenang dipangkuan kakaknya. Begitu juga dengan Itachi, perasaannya sudah lega dan tenang.

Itachi menidurkan Sasuke di kamarnya. Diselimutinya tubuh yang agak kurus milik adiknya itu agar terlindungi dari dinginnya malam yang menusuk. Dibelainya pelan dahi sang adik yang tertidur damai. Bagi Itachi, situasi seperti tadi ibarat mimpi buruk. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan di malam itu.

"Untung hanya serangan kecil ya, Sasuke?" senyum tipis tergambar diwajahnya. Setidaknya kecemasannya lumayan berkurang. Meski ia ingin sekali mendengar jawaban pertanyaannya dari Sasuke. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Lebih baik begini bukan?

Itachi hanya termenung menerawang gelapnya malam melalui jendela kamar Sasuke. Ingatannya kembali ke saat beberapa jam lalu ia bertemu dengan seseorang. Orang yang membicarakan hal serius dalam hidupnya. Orang yang membuatnya berpikir keras dan bimbang saat ini.

-Flashback-

18.00

Saat-saat di mana matahari menyembunyikan diri. Itachi keluar dari tempatnya bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, seseorang terlihat sedang menunggunya.

"Lama tak bertemu ya, Itachi?" seseorang berpakaian celana panjang yang serba hitam berdiri di samping mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam yang diparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?"

"Ya ya… aku tahu kau memang orang yang tak suka basa-basi. Tentu saja masih dengan topik masalah yang sama." orang tersebut mendekat ke arah Itachi.

"Paman Madara, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tak akan menyerahkannya pada orang sepertimu. Sudah bagus aku masih memanggilmu paman sekarang ini!" Itachi mulai sedikit emosi.

"Dasar pembelot. Bukankah aku sudah memberimu waktu selama 2 tahun ini? Apa itu masih kurang? Mau sampai kapan kau menentangku?"

"Aku tak peduli. Bukankah dia lebih meilihku daripada kau! Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebutnya dariku! Aku yang akan melindunginya."

"Oh begitu? Baiklah. Buktikanlah mulai sekarang kalau kau bisa." kalimat menusuk terakhir yang diucapkan seseorang yang dipanggil 'paman' oleh Itachi sebelum ia pergi dengan mobil mewahnya dan meninggalkan Itachi dalam keadaan emosi.

-End Flashback-

┼--------┼

Langit yang gelap, kini mulai terang kembali. Suara ayam jantan yang berkokok seakan meneriakkan bahwa matahari akan segera menyinari dunia. Cahaya terang mulai menyusup melalui celah kecil jendela dalam kamar. Cahaya terang yang membuat mata kita terbuka menyambut datangnya pagi. Tak sedikit orang yang berharap semoga hari ini jauh lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Meski langit gelap sejenak, ia pasti akan segera menunjukkan terangnya. Apakah manusia yang hidup dalam kegelapan mampu menunjukkan sisi terangnya juga?

Liburan sudah berakhir. Tahun ajaran baru dan semester baru telah menanti. Bagi seorang pelajar yang rajin, hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan dan penuh hal-hal baru. Tapi bagi seorang pelajar yang malas, hari ini adalah hari yang merepotkan, menyebalkan sekaligus membosankan.

"Huaahh… membosankan. Aku tak bisa bangun siang lagi." keluh Shikamaru yang berjalan dengan santai, padahal anak-anak yang lain berlarian karena gerbang sebentar lagi akan ditutup.

"Apanya yang nggak bisa bangun siang? Buktinya sekarang kau berangkat kesiangan. Haah… kenapa liburan cepat sekali berakhir? Padahal belum banyak hal yang kulakukan." keluh Kiba yang tak kalah kesiangannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Hei, kalian!! Cepat sedikit! Kalian ini sudah kelas 3!! Perbaiki tingkah laku kalian!" seorang sensei yang disiplin ternyata sudah berjaga di gerbang sekolah. Pakaian dan sepatu yang bersih membuat penampilannya terlihat rapi. Sensei yang berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan disembunyikan dibelakang. Semua murid kenal siapa dia.

"Iya iya, Iruka-sensei." ucap Kiba dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Ternyata mereka berhasil juga memasuki gerbang yang menurut mereka seperti gerbang neraka.

Suasana yang cukup ramai. Di gerbang, koridor, juga kelas. Banyak murid tahun ajaran lalu memenuhi tempat-tempat tersebut. Ada juga anak kelas 1 baru yang masih bingung mencari kelas mereka karena masih asing dengan sekolah barunya sekaligus suasananya.

"Kalian lama sekali! Kompak banget sih kalau telat!" Naruto berteriak di koridor sekolah. Tentu saja dia tidak sendiri. Di sana sudah ada Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori Neji dan Sai.

"Kuberi tau, kalian berdua nggak sekelas bareng kita. Tapi kalian sekelas sama Sai." Sasori to the point ke inti masalah hari ini tanpa basa-basi.

"Yang benar kami sekelas sama si muka datar ini?" Kiba menelusuri nama-nama murid yang tercantum dikertas yang sudah ditempel di pintu kelas yang sekaligus jadi ruang mereka belajar.

**Kelas 3-1**

Hyuuga Neji

Namikaze Naruto

Sabaku Gaara

Sabaku Sasori

Uchiha Sasuke

**Kelas 3-2**

Akimichi Chouji

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Nara Shikamaru

Rock Lee

Sai

Tenten

Yamanaka Ino

"Kok bisa overprotect Prince, crush Prince, twin Prince, Ice Prince sekelas? Bisa bangun kerajaan tuh." Kiba diam sejenak karena dapat death glare dari Gaara dan Sasuke. Si anak polos Naruto dan Sasori hanya memenuhi kepala mereka dengan tanda tanya.

"Asyik!! Aku sekelas sama Hinata!!" Kiba kegirangan. Neji yang sebelumnya sudah menahan death glarenya, akhirnya ikut serta juga bersama Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Oh iya! Nanti pulang sekolah jangan lupa kita ada latihan di rumahku. Band kita di undang dalam acara menyambut anak kelas1 yang baru." Sasori memulai topik baru dengan semangat.

"Iya. Tuh si anggota OSIS yang mengajukan band kita untuk mengisi acara." Neji menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Bagus kan? Biar band kalian terkenal dikit. Daripada tuh band cuma buat main-main mengisi waktu kalian." Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan santai.

ANBU School, sekolah yang cukup terkenal di kota Konoha. Sekolah dengan gedung bertingkat empat. Halaman dan lapangannya lumayan luas.

Hari pertama mereka berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Namanya juga sekolah. Setiap harinya pasti membuka buku, membaca, menulis, mendengarkan guru dan sebagainya. Toh mereka sudah kelas 3 SMA, tak perlu ada perkenalan satu persatu. Setidaknya mereka kenal dengan siswa lain seangkatan dengan mereka walau tidak semuanya.

Jam istirahat Sasuke dan yang lainnya berkumpul. Mereka hanya makan dan ngobrol membahas sesuatu seperti biasanya. Naruto ribut nggak karuan. Kiba adu mulut dengan Neji gara-gara deketin Hinata. Gaara sibuk ngurusin kembarannya si Sasori yang tak beda jauh dengan Naruto. Sisanya masih damai menikmati makanannya. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan Hpnya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

From Aniki

_Pulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

To Aniki

_Kenapa? Nanti aku ke rumah Gaara. Ada latihan Band._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

From Aniki

_Nggak boleh. Nanti kau harus ikut aku._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

To Aniki

_Kemana_?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sial_! _Kenapa nggak dibalas sih!_

13.30

Waktu cepat juga berlalu. Lega rasanya dapat terlepas dari keseriusan belajar. Sasuke cs sudah berkumpul dekat gerbang sekolah, menunggu Gaara yang datang dengan mobilnya dan Neji dengan motor Ninja-nya.

"Sasuke! Ikut aku." mendadak Itachi muncul dari luar gerbang. Spontan semuanya menengok ke arah Itachi.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini? Aku kan sudah bilang nggak bisa! Aku mau ke rumah Gaara."

"Nggak boleh. Pokoknya kau harus ikut aku." Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke, lalu menyeretnya keluar area sekolah. Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Mm… sepertinya kami nggak bisa ikut latihan hari ini. Besok masih ada latihan kan? Janji deh besok kami ikut." Naruto pergi begitu saja. Dia malah menyusul Sasuke dan Itachi yang belum jelas akan kemana.

"Apa!? Yang benar saja. Mana bisa kalau cuma bertiga?" Neji setengah kesal dengan keadaan ini. Sementara dua anak kembar hanya bisa angkat bahu.

┼--------┼

"Kak Itachi mau ngajak kemana sih?" Naruto berjalan sejajar dengan Itachi.

"Apa-apaan sih? Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan. Tapi sekarang kau malah mengajakku ke tempat tak jelas. Lagipula kau kan sibuk bekerja! Untuk apa menyempatkan diri melakukan hal tak penting seperti ini?" omel Sasuke disepanjang jalan.

"Tentu saja karena ini penting." Jawab Itachi singkat tepat saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Mm…Bukankah ini rumah sakit? Lebih tepatnya rumah sakit keluargaku. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Naruto bingung sendiri.

"Sudah jelas kan, Naruto." Itachi menyeret Sasuke lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Eh Sasuke? Daijoubu?" Naruto berlari menyusul karena tertinggal akibat kebingungannya.

Meski pertanyaannya tak mendapat jawaban, tapi Naruto dapat menebak apa jawabannya. Dia sudah lama mengenal dua bersaudara Uchiha ini. Naruto tahu semua tentang Sasuke. Naruto tahu semua rahasia Sasuke. Diantara semua teman-temannya, hanya Naruto yang tahu.

"Dasar! Sudah berapa kali kuingatkan untuk selalu chek up dua minggu sekali. Tanpa kujelaskan panjang lebar, kau pasti juga tahu kalau penyakitmu ini tambah parah. Itu kan tubuhmu sendiri, apa tak bisa menjaga kesehatan tubuh sendiri!?" ceramah yang dilakukan dokter wanita bernama Tsunade tiap kali ia memeriksa kondisi Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sudah sangat bosan mendengarnya. Tentu saja itu karena dia benci membicarakan kesehatannya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Itachi kalau sudah manyangkut hal ini juga tak kalah cerewetnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, masuklah seorang perawat. Seorang gadis seumur dengan Itachi. Memiliki rambut berwarna pink, serta warna hijau matanya merupakan suatu hal yang mencolok dari dirinya yang saat ini berpakaian serba putih ala perawat.

"Ah! Sakura-Neechan! Kapan datang? Hisashiburi…" sapa Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri karena senangnya melihat sepupu akrabya yang bertahun-tahun tak bertemu.

"Oh, Naru! Sudah besar ya? Aku baru kembali ke Konoha seminggu lalu."

" Kenapa tak memberitahuku? Tinggal dirumahku saja ya?"

"Oh iya! Bagus juga. Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang Sakura yang menjadi pengawas kesehatan Sasuke? Jadi ada yang mengurus kesehatannya di rumah." Dokter Tsunade tiba-tiba mengusulkan sebuah ide yang cukup mengagetkan mereka semua. Khususnya Sasuke.

"Kebetulan kan rumahku dekat dengan rumah Sasuke!" Naruto menambah sebuah pernyataan yang sangat mendukung.

"Boleh juga kalau itu bisa berguna." Meski sempat mempertimbangkan usul tersebut, akhirnya Itachi setuju juga. Lagipula tak ada masalah karena Itachi sebenarnya sudah lama mengenal Sakura. Sepupu Naruto berarti juga sepupu Deidara, sahabatnya. Hanya saja dia tak terlalu akrab dengan Sakura. Alasan lain, ini juga demi Sasuke. Setidaknya kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan dapat berkurang.

"Apa!? Tidak mau!!" dan tentu saja hanya Sasuke yang menolak mentah-mentah usul itu. Tapi sayangnya tak ada yang memperdulikan sanggahannya tersebut. Apa daya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tanpa pendukung? Dia hanya bisa pasrah.

_Sial! Merepotkan! Untuk apa sih kakak menyetujui usul seperti ini!? Siall!! _

┼--------┼

Malam kembali menyelimuti hari. Angin berhembus kencang. Suara gesekan daun di pohon terdengar begitu kesepian. Begitu sunyi…

Suasana seperti itulah yang juga menyelimuti rumah sederhana Sasuke. Memangnya hal gaduh apa yang dapat ditimbulkan oleh dua laki-laki yang tak banyak tingkah seperti mereka berdua? Paling-paling hanya suara televisi atau musik yang sengaja mereka perdengarkan.

Hari ini Itachi benar-benar meluangkan waktunya demi Sasuke. Dia sengaja meminta ijin untuk bekerja setengah hari saja. Untuk apa dia melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini? Padahal 2 tahun sebelumnya dia tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Sasuke! Cepat turun makan malam!" teriak Itachi ketika melewati tangga. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke muncul di ruang keluarga. Mereka biasa makan malam di situ. Ruang yang memiliki dinding kaca menghadap ke luar rumah, sehingga mereka dapat melihat betapa sunyinya kehidupan malam di luar sana.

"Lama sekali. Apa sih yang kau lakukan di kamar? Cepat makan!" nada omelan dan perintah seperti biasa.

"Apaan sih? Kau ini selalu mempermasalahkan hal kecil." Nada balasan Sasuke seperti biasa sambil memasukkan sesuap makanan yang ada dimeja ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ingat! Beruntung Sakura-san masih harus menyelesaikan tugas pentingnya di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Jadi kau masih bisa bebas sekarang. Tapi setelah itu kau tak boleh protes apapun lagi."

"Hm." Jawabnya datar setengah kesal sambil mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya. Sasuke mulai kesal lagi.

┼--------┼

ANBU School.

"Huff, ini latihan yang terakhir. Besok kita manggung perdana! Nggak nyangka. Ganbatte!!" Sasori berteriak dengan wajah girang dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang sudah dikepal. Sedangkan saudara kembarnya yang sama-sama meiliki rambut berwarna merah hanya memain-mainkan stik drum yang masih dibawanya.

"Heh, kita ini kan cuma tampil untuk mengisi acara saja. Tak perlu bicara begitu! Kayak mau konser aja." Neji menyanggah.

Blab la bla…. Mereka ribut dengan topik yang mereka bahas.

"Mm, Sasuke… kau sudah merasa kan? Mobil itu mengikuti kita sejak kemarin." Pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke terfokus pada mobil sedan hitam di seberang jalan.

"Ya aku tau. Mobil itu hanya mengikutiku. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti mereka."

"Masih saja ada yang melakukannya. Apa mereka tidak bosan? Kau berhati-hatilah, Sasuke." Naruto dan Sasuke bicara berbisik agar tak terdengar teman-temannya yang lain.

**-TBC- **

┼--------┼

Apakah kalimat2nya terlihat kacau? Pasti iya. Ga konsen brow…..

Raeru : Gomen ya Sas! Sebenarnya aku ga tega membuatmu begini. Tapi aku pengen kau begini. -innocence-

Sasuke : Ingat! Gue gak akan menerimamu di Uchiha. Dasar! Nikaido!

Raeru : Yaelah Sas…. Jangan marah gitu dong….

Readers…. Tolong aku dong…..

Review yach!!! Onegai….


	3. Chapter 3

Sankyu buat para Reviewer sejati!! Aku akan berjuang demi kalian yang setia mereview fic ku ini. Kelamaan ya updatenya? Gpp yang penting bisa update dengan selamat!!

Sankyu!!

**LIVE**

**-Flashback-**

"Mm, Sasuke… kau sudah merasa kan? Mobil itu mengikuti kita sejak kemarin." Pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke terfokus pada mobil sedan hitam di seberang jalan.

"Ya aku tau. Mobil itu hanya mengikutiku. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti mereka."

"Masih saja ada yang melakukannya. Apa mereka tidak bosan? Kau berhati-hatilah, Sasuke." Naruto dan Sasuke bicara berbisik agar tak terdengar teman-temannya yang lain.

┼--------┼

Pagi ini Sasuke berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Meski hari yang ia jalani akhir-akhir ini terasa tak begitu nyaman baginya, namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha bersikap normal seperti biasanya. Tapi sejujurnya ia merasa berat melangkahkan kakinya berada di dunia luar. Untuk apa kakinya melangkah dengan hati penuh beban yang begitu dingin dan gelap? Benar-benar tak ada artinya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda Sasuke! Apa anda punya waktu sebentar?" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dihadapannya. Seorang laki-laki yang usianya masih muda. Rambut abu-abu keunguan panjangnya dikuncir satu dan memakai kacamata. Diwajahnya terukir sebuah senyum.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke tetap bersikap tenang menghadapi orang yang tak dikenalnya ini.

"Itu tidak penting. Ada yang ingin bicara dengan anda."ucapnya sopan.

"Sudahlah Kabuto. Tak perlu bicara lama-lama dengannya. Hei, Sasuke! Masih ingat denganku, kan?" muncul seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam dari dalam mobil.

"Kau…." Sasuke tercengang melihat orang itu. Tubuhnya terpaku tak mau bergerak. Matanya terbelalak. Sedangkan sorot matanya memancarkan sebuah ketakutan.

"Melihat ekspresimu sekarang ini… mm… sepertinya masih ingat.." Ucapnya ringan sambil tersenyum. Senyum? Ya… senyum jahatnya. Sementara Sasuke tak mampu mangatakan apapun.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kau pasti tertarik mendengarnya." Masih memperlihatkan senyum yang dibuat-buatnya itu.

"……………."

┼--------┼

Sekarang adalah akhir minggu. Itu artinya acara penyambutan anak kelas 1 baru telah tiba pelaksanaannya hari Sabtu ini. Semua anggota OSIS sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu keperluan untuk hari ini. Panitia pengurus mondar-mandir dengan beberapa catatan dalam kertas yang mereka genggam. Kursi penonton, panggung beserta sound systemnya sudah tertata rapi.

"Hei! Sebentar lagi giliran kalian tampil. Bersiap-siaplah!" Shikamaru si anggota OSIS sekaligus panitia acara sudah memberi komando.

"Wah, jadi nggak sabar!" Sasori menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak 'Hore!!'. Kalau itu dilakukannya pasti akan mendapat protesan langsung dari Neji dan lemparan stik drum dari Gaara. Kalau Sasuke jelas tak akan peduli.

"I-iya. Jadi deg deg-an nih…." Dan tentu saja hanya Naruto yang berpendapat sama dengan Sasori.

Tunggu dulu! Lalu apa nama band mereka? Posisi mereka?

-----------------------------------------

**OVERsoul**

Naruto - Vocalis

Sasuke - Bassist

Neji - Gitaris (Melody)

Sasori - Gitaris

Gaara - Drumer

-----------------------------------------

Setelah tiga hari para anak baru menjalani Masa Orientasi Siswa (MOS) yang lumayan merepotkan, akhirnya mereka bisa menikmati suasana yang damai. Tentu saja. Sebelumnya mereka disuruh memakai aksesoris dan barang-barang aneh yang sulit didapat. Tapi hari ini mereka bisa berpakaian normal. Mereka sudah duduk dengan rapi dikursi yang sudah disiapkan. Mereka sudah tak sabar menikmati serangkaian rincian susunan acara.

OK! Sudah saatnya OVERsoul menampakkan diri. Menunjukkan keahlian mereka memainkan alat musik yang menghasilkan bunyi instrument dan suara yang layak didengar.

Sesuai warna suara yang dimiliki sang vokalis Naruto, mereka memainkan lagu dari Asian Kungfu Generation dan Flow. Tingkahnya yang selalu ribut, malah dapat menarik perhatian para anak baru dan juga anak-anak lain. Suasana yang ramai namun terkendali. Para personil OVERsoul memang memiliki soul masing-masing saat memainkan bagiannya. Tak terkecuali lagu terakhir yang sedang mereka mainkan sekarang.

_Untuk apa dia menemuiku lagi? Jadi memang benar dia yang mengirimkan orang untuk mengawasiku. Tunggu! Kalau aku diikuti begini.. jangan-jangan kakak juga? Gawat! Sial!_

Sasuke memikirkan hal lain disaat ia memainkan bassnya.

_Akh, kepalaku jadi sakit memikirkan yang seperti ini._

Beberapa kali jarinya meleset saat berganti kunci. Berulang kali juga Gaara yang termasuk orang teliti menyadari hal itu.

-Flashback-

"Sasuke, tinggallah bersamaku lagi. Hidupmu akan lebih terjamin jika bersama Paman."

"Tidak akan! Apanya yang terjamin!? Kau pasti punya maksud lain!" Sasuke menguatkan diri untuk membuka mulut dan memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan beberapa kalimat tersebut.

"Kau pikir hidupmu yang sekarang lebih baik? Apa yang bisa kakakmu berikan? Dia tak punya apapun. Kau jelas bisa melihat itu, kan? Kalau kau tinggal bersamaku, aku akan berikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Bagaimana?"

-End Flashback-

_Kenapa pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dalam kepalaku?_ Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Memperkuat gerakan jarinya dalam memainkan bassnya. Berharap bass yang digenggamnya saat ini dapat membuatnya melupakan peristiwa tadi pagi.

_Forget it! Forget it!_

-Flashback-

10 tahun lalu. Sasuke 7 tahun. Tinggal disebuah rumah yang besar.

"Ayo masuk. Lanjutkan tugasmu yang belum selesai."

"Tapi Paman, aku tidak suka tempat ini! Tempat ini gelap, kosong dan kotor. Hanya ada kotak besi besar di sini. Aku takut di tempat seperti ini! Aku tidak mau!"

"Justru itu yang harus kau lakukan. Kau tak boleh pergi dari tempat ini sebelum kau berhasil membuka brankas ini. Putar saja sesuai angkanya. Kau mengerti!?"sambil mencengkeram pipi dan rahang bawah Sasuke.

" Tapi aku tak tahu berapa angka untuk membukanya! Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?" Sasuke meronta untuk melepaskan diri. Namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat melawan cengkraman tangan orang yang dipanggilnya 'Paman' itu.

"Karena hanya kau yang tahu. Hanya kau yang melihat ayahmu membuka brankas ini. Putar kembali ingatanmu! Kau harus mengingat semua angka itu. Cepat lakukan!" ia mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh terungkur ke lantai. Kemudian ia menutup pintu besi ruangan itu sampai tak ada celah sekecil apapun yang dapat dimasuki sebuah cahaya.

"Buka pintunya!! Keluarkan aku dari sini!!" Sasuke berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu. Teriakan yang tak mungkin terdengar.

Ruang rahasia yang terletak di bagian rumah paling belakang yang gelap, dingin, kosong dan kotor. Bahkan tak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam.

Begitu sunyi… Begitu kesepian. Mengerikan… Kesepian itu mengerikan.

-End flashback-

_Akh, sial! Kenapa ingatan itu kembali lagi! Membuat kepalaku sakit!_

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gaara berteriak dengan volume rendah. Gaara yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Sasuke mulai tak tahan melihat permainan Sasuke yang semakin kacau. Sasuke sendiri tak sadar telah bermain tanpa penghayatan perasaan. Melainkan dengan emosi yang penuh kebencian.

Saat ini Sasuke memainkan bassnya untuk melupakan masalah. Itu tidak benar. Bukan melupakan. Tapi melampiaskan.

"Maaf." Berkat Gaara, Sasuke dapat kembali dari pusaran ingatan masa lalu. Permainannya kembali normal.

Akhirnya 3 lagu mereka selesaikan dengan lancar. Untung saja kesalahan Sasuke tak berakibat buruk dan fatal. Hasil yang cukup bagus dipenampilan mereka yang pertama kali. Meski hanya serius berlatih dalam dua hari.

Sebelum turun dari panggung, mereka memberikan sedikit salam pada penontonnya. Penonton alias murid ANBU School hanya sebatas besarnya aula yang digunakan sebagai tempat penyelenggaraan acara tersebut. Mereka berlima menuruni anak tangga panggung satu persatu membentuk sebuah barisan.

Untuk melepas lelah mereka berniat beristirahat di kelas mereka. Dan sepertinya disepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Gaara masih penasaran dengan sikap Sasuke tadi.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau itu kenapa sih tadi? Permainanmu kacau! Apa yang kau…" ucapan Gaara terhenti ketika ia menengok ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan paling belakang. Gaara melihat Sasuke menyandarkan diri pada tembok sambil memegang dadanya dan menahan sakit.

"Sasuke!!" teriak Gaara dan Naruto bersamaan.

"A-ada apa?" Neji dan Sasori tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Naruto langsung tanggap.

"Gaara, kumohon tolong pinjam mobilmu. Kita ke rumah sakit!" Naruto tak bisa menahan kekhawatirannya lagi. Sasuke pun sudah tak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi.

"Baiklah." Gaara langsung bergegas mengambil mobilnya.

"Kami akan cari bantuan." Neji dan Sasori juga segera bergegas mencari bantuan. Tak ada orang disekitar mereka. Semua murid berkumpul di aula.

"Jangan! Tidak perlu. Usahakan hal ini tak diketahui orang lain. Kalian bantu saja aku membawa Sasuke ke mobil, lalu ke rumah sakit." Meski Neji dan Sasori ingin bertanya 'Kenapa?' tapi bukan saatnya untuk itu.

"Ok."

┼--------┼

Di rumah sakit, Sasuke segera mendapat penanganan khusus. Dokter dan perawat sudah tahu penyakit yang diderita Sasuke. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sasuke dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan seperti ini. Empat tahun… empat tahun sudah Sasuke menyimpan penyakit mengerikan dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasori dan Neji menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang bertuliskan UGD dipintunya. Naruto berdoa dalam hati agar tak terjadi hal mengerikan pada Sasuke. Sedangkan yang lain bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Sebenarnya dia sakit apa?'

"Naruto!" panggil Gaara tiba-tiba dalam keheningan yang membuat Naruto kaget dan terbangun dari lamunan kecemasan.

"Apa benar Sasuke itu sakit darah rendah?" Gaara tak tahan ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Hanya hal itulah yang teman-temanya ketahui mengenai penyakit Sasuke. Naruto ingin sekali menjawab 'Ya'. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena mereka semua sudah melihat kondisi Sasuke dengan mata mereka. Sudah jelas jawabannya 'Tidak'.

"Mm…" Naruto berusaha mencari alasan dan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Beruntung dr. Tsunade keluar dari ruang UGD. Otomatis pandangan mereka semua terfokus pada dokter wanita berambut kuning panjang itu. Mereka berharap mendengar dokter tersebut memberitahukan berita baik.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tenang, sudah ditangani dengan baik. Tinggal menunggu kondisinya stabil. Terima kasih kalian segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." Mereka dapat bernafas lega mendengarnya. Terutama Naruto.

"Naruto, kau sudah memberitahu kakaknya?"

"Sudah. Kak Itachi dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Begitu. Beritahu padanya untuk menemuiku kalau sudah datang nanti. Oh ya, sebaiknya kalian pulang saja. Sasuke belum bisa dijenguk. Kalian kembali lagi saja besok." kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan dr. Tsunade sebelum ia pergi dari ruang UGD tersebut.

┼--------┼

Uchiha Mansion.

"Hari-hari yang melelahkan ya? Akhirnya kita dapat bersantai-santai seperti ini." Seorang laki-laki memakai jas biru tua dengan kemeja putih yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Dia duduk disofa dengan menyilangkan kaki. Dinikmatinya secangkir kopi panas yang disuguhkan memang untuknya.

"Begitulah. Aku juga cukup sibuk." Madara melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya.

"Tapi kau terlihat senang. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengunjungi anggota keluargaku."

"Anggota keluarga? Siapa maksudmu? Menurutku kau terlalu lelah sampai-sampai tak ingat kalau kau sendiri yang menghabisi keluargamu." Ucap laki-laki berambut panjang dengan senyum sinis.

"Kau yang terlalu lelah. Apa kau tak ingat dengan Sasuke? Robot paling manis yang pernah kita miliki. Benarkan Orochimaru?"

"Oh Sasuke? Benar juga. Nama yang kurindukan. Sudah lama sekali tak bertemu dengannya."

"Tenang saja. Dia akan segera kembali pada kita."

"Benarkah? Kuharap juga begitu. Kau memang paman yang kejam. Apa tujuanmu masih sama? Meski dulu kau dapat mengendalikan dan menghapus ingatannya melalui didikanmu yang keras, tapi bukankah sekarang keadaannya sudah berubah, Madara?

"Tentu saja. Uang sangat penting bagi kita. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkan uang."

Kedua laki-laki licik dan kejam itu tertawa dengan puasnya. Terlalu pagi bagi mereka membicarakan topik berat di sore hari seperti ini. Cuaca pun terlalu panas bagi mereka yang berhati dingin.

Mereka adalah sekumpulan manusia yang hidup dengan cara menindas orang lain, menginjak harga diri orang lain, serta memaksakan kehendak dengan mengandalkan kekuasaan yang mereka miliki. Sekumpulan manusia yang gila harta. Mereka membanggakan diri sebagai seorang mafia. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya masih ada orang-orang seperti mereka di jaman ini. Bahkan pihak berwenang tidak dapat mencium gerakan mereka.

Dunia ini kejam! Kita tak akan bertahan hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan kebaikan. Kita akan mati jika bersikap lemah. Bersikeras memenuhi keinginan yang tak terbatas dengan menghalalkan segala cara. Putus asa menghadapi kerasnya dunia di luar kemampuan mereka. Pasrah dan menyerah pada takdir yang mereka miliki. Itulah sifat manusia…

┼--------┼

Rumah Sakit Konoha…

Sasuke masih terbaring tak bergerak di ruang perawatan intensif. Sudah lama ia tenggelam di alam bawah sadarnya. Tak ada respon apapun pada dirinya meski jarum infus menusuk kulit tangannya yang putih.

Itachi hanya mampu melihatnya dari kejauhan. Entah seperti apa perasaan yang dirasakan seorang kakak melihat adiknya terbaring tak berdaya karena suatu alasan yang dapat mengancam nyawa. Tak pernah sekalipun Itachi mengeluh pada orang lain. Kalau ia tak memiliki hati yang kuat, bagaimana bisa dirinya melindungi nyawa orang lain?

"Itachi, mungkin kondisi Sasuke sekarang ini memang masih dapat kami atasi. Tapi tetap saja kemungkinan buruknya masih ada. Kau juga tahu, Sasuke menderita kanker selama empat tahun ini. Meski dia pernah menjalani operasi dua tahun lalu, kenyataanya penyakit itu kembali muncul. Beruntung dia masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Sel kanker sudah menyebar disaluran pernafasannya. Dan tentu saja akan menggerogoti organ dalam lain seperti jantung dan paru-paru. Ambilah keputusan secepatnya." Jelas dr. Tsunade secara lengkap.

"Ya, aku tahu." Itachi berfikir keras. Pikiran, beban dan kebimbangan beradu dalam otaknya.

Berat sekali mengambil keputusan yang menyangkut keselamatan orang lain. Itachi tahu operasi adalah jalan satu-satunya yang harus ditempuh Sasuke. Tapi itu membutuhkan biaya yang tak sedikit. Memang penghasilannya bekerja di perusahaan game sangat mencukupi kehidupan mereka berdua. Tapi penghasilan itu sudah digunakan untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari. Itachi tak mungkin punya uang yang cukup untuk biaya operasi.

"Kumohon, lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk adikku." Keputusan harus dipilih meski itu berat. Mau tidak mau Itachi harus melakukannya.

┼--------┼

"Sasuke!! Aku di sekolah nggak bisa konsentrasi gara-gara kepikiran kamu, tapi kau malah asyik main game begitu! Kecemasanku sungguh sia-sia!" Naruto tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Apa sih? Aku juga nggak minta kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Sasuke hanya menoleh sebentar, kemudian perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada game PSPnya.

"Heh, apa kau tak bisa berterima kasih sedikit saja pada teman yang sudah mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Kau payah, Sasuke." Tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dari balik pintu disusul Sasori dan Neji.

"Bikin orang khawatir saja." sambung Neji.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" lanjut Sasori. Sasuke kaget melihat mereka datang.

"Naruto, kenapa mereka bisa datang kemari? Kau tahukan kalau aku tak mau ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini?" Sasuke berbisik pada Naruto.

"Baka!! Kalau tak ada mereka, kau tak mungkin selamat dan ada di sini! Maaf, tapi aku sudah membertahu mereka bertiga. Hanya mereka bertiga." Naruto menguatkan alasannya. Sementara Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Kau tak perlu menanggung bebanmu sendirian. Apa gunanya punya teman?" Sasuke terdiam. Ia bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Sasuke belum dapat mengerti arti teman yang sebenarnya. Baginya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia punya banyak teman. Dia tahu teman-temannya ini adalah orang yang baik. Sudah bagus Sasuke mengetahui hal itu. Di masa lalu, ia benar-benar kesepian. Tak ada satu hal pun yang ia percayai. Bahkan Sasuke sudah enggan menatap dunia. Yang dilakukannya hanya menutup diri dan bersembunyi dari lingkungan luar. Berkat Naruto, Sasuke mau membuka diri untuk menerima orang lain. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa sedikit berteman.

Tiga hari sudah Sasuke menjalani harinya di rumah sakit. Bagi orang seperti dia, tiga hari di rumah sakit merupakan sesuatu yang sangat membosankan. Dia tak peduli sedang sakit atau apa. Toh baginya rasa sakit itu sudah biasa untuknya.

"Kita pulang. Sakura akan ikut dengan kita ke rumah. Mulai hari ini dia yang akan mengurusmu." Itachi berjalan paling depan menuju pintu keluar disusul Sasuke kemudian Sakura.

"Untuk apa sih? Merepotkan!"Sasuke mengucapkan kata yang sebenarnya cukup menyinggung Sakura. Sakura jadi sedikit ragu, apa ia mampu mengurus bocah yang bersikap kasar seperti ini.

"Jaga bicaramu! Bersikaplah sopan pada yang lebih tua. Cepat masuk!" nada perintah tegas seperti biasa. Itachi membuka pintu mobil kemudian duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Eh? Mobil siapa ini? Kau bawa dari mana?"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam! Ini mobil perusahaan. Sengaja dipinjamkan untukku." Meski bingung, akhirnya Sasuke naik juga. Untung saja mobil itu tak bertuliskan nama perusahaan tersebut. Tak penting dengan apapun mobilnya, yang penting mereka sampai di rumah dengan selamat bukan?

"Sasuke, beristirahatlah di kamarmu. Jangan lupa minum obat ini!" Sakura menyodorkan beberapa tablet obat dan segelas air.

"Ah… nanti saja. Aku mau tidur dulu, Sakura." Sasuke mendorong obat dan segelas air tersebut menjauh dari dirinya.

"Sasuke! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk bersikap sopan dengan yang lebih tua! Setidaknya panggil dia neechan!" Suasana yang aneh mulai muncul di rumah sederhana itu. Ada Itachi, ada Sasuke, kemudian ditambah Sakura. Mungkin akan ada yang berbeda.

Perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura yang belum terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke hanya untuk membujuknya minum obat. Itachi hanya bisa melihat pemandangan yang ribut tersebut dengan tenang. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lucu dengan tingkah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mungkin karena dia tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Haah… akhirnya dia sudah tidur. Mengurus anak sebesar itu seperti mengurus balita saja..." gumam Sakura setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Maaf. Sepertinya adikku membuatmu repot ya?"tiba-tiba Itachi muncul di belakangnya.

"Eh! Ah tidak apa-apa kok, Itachi-kun. Sudah jadi tugasku. Untuk itu kan aku ada di sini?" Sakura tersenyum manis. Itachi pun membalasnya dengan hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih banyak."

**-TBC- **

┼--------┼

Huff… selesai juga. Kondisi kesehatanku tak baik. Ms. Office-ku error. Parah deh!

Masih banyak misteri ya? Apa ceritanya rumit? Coz konsepku berubah2, aku jadi bingung.

Tenang saja. Cerita tak akan melenceng jauh. Semua misteri akan terjawab –bicara ala detective-

Sasuke enak banget. Dia disayang banyak orang…-agak kepingin-

Jangan pelit donk! Reviewlah… agar semangatku kembali!!

Sekali lagi...Sankyu untuk para Reviewers-chan, kun, san!!

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW… 100x


	4. Chapter 4

First, kuucapkan terima kasih dulu untuk yang sudah Review dan masih setia membaca sampai chapter ini. Sankyu!!

Second, aku jawab balas review kalian dulu ya....

**Kenko-hime : **he iya, sebenarnya ku jg bingung Sasu sakitnya apaan. Kepikiran juga mo sakit jantung. Tapi ku ingin sesuatu yang mengerogoti perlahan-lahan. Yang co2k cuma kanker deh...

**Nanakizawa : **feelingmu kuat juga. Aku jg dah mengira akan ada yg bertanya begini. Tapi ga kok. Q ga punya penyakit kaya Sasu. Q cuma mantan penderita paru2. Gtw deh klo da penyakit lainnya. Toh dari kecil ku mang penyakitan.

OK! enjoy!

**LIVE**

**- Conflict-**

Pagi sebagai tanda mengawali hari. Suasana pagi selalu sama. Matahari di ufuk timur yang berwarna orange kekuningan dengan sinarnya yang hangat dan tak begitu menyengat. Udara yang segar dan angin yang bersahabat.

Pagi selalu sama. Pagi selalu menghentikan waktu. Waktu kita untuk mengejar mimpi. Meskipun begitu, kita tak boleh berhenti melangkah. Meski dalam hidup kita pernah terjatuh, setidaknya kita pernah berusaha untuk bagkit walau dalam kehampaan dan kesepian.

Sama halnya dengan yang dijalani oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Setidaknya saat ini dia masih bisa menyambut dan merasakan datangnya pagi.

"Sasuke! Bangun!!" Itachi menggedor pintu kamar Sasuke. Seperti biasa, pekerjaan rutin Itachi setiap pagi yaitu membangunkan orang suci pemalas yang sangat rajin tidur. Dasar pangeran jaman sekarang!

"Cepat bangun Sasuke!!" yang dibangunkan tetap bertahan dalam tidurnya. Lelah berteriak, Itachi menuruni tangga menuju kamar mandi. Penampilan Itachi tak lebih baik dari Sasuke. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan, bajunya berantakan dan tangannya juga masih mengucek-ngucek mata.

"Pagi, Itachi-kun!!" sapa Sakura yang sudah ada di dapur.

"Ah, p-pagi Sakura." Itachi sedikit kaget. Ia lupa kalau Sakura menginap di rumahnya semalam.

"Kau memasak ya? Apa kau semalam bisa tidur?"

"Mm… ya lumayan. Masih belum terbiasa. Lagipula aku kan menginap di rumah yang hanya di tinggali dua laki-laki. Jadi sedikit…" Sakura susah menjelaskan. Tapi Itachi mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Maaf kalau itu menyusahkanmu. Aku hanya merasa membutuhkanmu karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Oh ya… biar aku yang membangunkan Sasuke." Sakura menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Bangun! Aku masuk ya?" merasa panggilannya tak dijawab, Sakura masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Dia menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke berharap dengan cara ini si pangeran tidur dapat segera bangun.

"Hm…"

"Ayo cepat bangun!"

"Apaan sih! Nanti aku juga bangun. Kau cukup berteriak saja dari luar. Tak perlu masuk sega…!" kata-katanya terhenti setelah membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan memperjelas pandangan matanya. Ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah Sakura.

"Eh, ngapain kamu ke sini?"

"Apanya yang ngapain? Sudahlah, cepat cuci muka lalu sarapan! Kakakmu sudah menunggu di bawah." Sakura mendorong Sasuke agar segera keluar dari kamar. Untuk membangunkan satu orang saja membutuhkan waktu lama. Pekerjaannya sebagai perawat sekarang ini tak jauh berbeda dari baby sitter.

_Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Menyebalkan!_

Itachi duduk dengan tenang. Dia baru saja selesai mandi. Ujung rambutnya yang basah meneteskan titik air yang membasahi tepi wajahnya. Pandangannya tak berpaling dari beberapa piring yang berjajar berisi makanan hasil masakan Sakura. Mungkin dia penasaran seperti apa rasa masakan itu.

"Tumben masak banyak?"

"Bukan aku yang masak, tapi Sakura."

"Apa!? Kenapa banyak sekali sayuran? Aku nggak suka! Kenapa nggak kakak saja yang masak seperti biasa!?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari masakan yang dibencinya itu.

"Jangan banyak protes! Makan saja apa yang ada! Hargailah kebaikan orang lain! Mulai sekarang kau harus menurut apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Aku tak mau tahu kalau kau sampai kambuh lagi!"

"Aku nggak minta dia melakukan ini! Lagian kenapa pagi-pagi dia sudah ada di sini?"

"Ya tentu sa…" ucapan Itachi terpotong.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan! Mau bertengkar sampai kapan? Kalian memang saudara sejati. Sama-sama berisik! Kapan kita bisa mulai makan!?" akhirnya ada juga orang yang dapat menghentikan perang saudara Uchiha ini. Meski kemampuan berdebat Itachi dan Sasuke tak dapat diragukan, tapi ternyata masih ada orang yang mampu mengalahkan dua kakak beradik keras kepala itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Dia pasti sangat repot.

Suasana di meja makan kembali normal. Itachi makan dengan tenang. Sasuke menekuk wajah karena harus makan makanan yang paling tidak ia sukai. Ditambah lagi dengan ceramah Sakura mengenai makanan sehat bernama 'sayur'.

"Sayuran itu baik untuk kesehatan. Sangat cocok untuk memulihkan tenagamu…."

_Mau sehat, mau cocok… aku tak peduli! Sayuran itu iblis. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa kakak membiarkan orang seperti ini masuk ke dalam rumah. Haah… kakak memang orang yang sulit dipahami. Sakura… tak kusangka ada orang sepertimu yang masuk dalam kehidupan kami. Orang yang suka mengatur, cerewet, galak, suka memaksa dan sok menasehati. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berubah dengan suasana di rumah ini. Seperti sebuah keluarga. Rasanya aneh…_

"Sasuke! Kau di rumah kan? Aku masuk ya?" suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Ohayou!!" sapa Naruto semangat. Disusul dengan senyum tipis Deidara yang muncul dari belakang Naruto. Mereka berdua sudah biasa keluar masuk rumah Itachi. Sudah seperti rumah mereka sendiri. Itachi dan Sasuke sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Lagipula hanya Deidara dan Naruto yang dekat dengan mereka.

_Haah… muncul orang-orang berisik lagi!_

"Sedang sarapan ya? Ikutan ya?" tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari pemilik rumah, Deidara langsung mengambil piring beserta isinya. Itu juga sudah biasa bagi mereka.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini? Aku belum boleh masuk sekolah. Kata nona cerewet itu aku baru boleh berangkat besok." sambil melirik Sakura. Sakura sebenarnya tak terima diberi julukan tak sopan seperti itu, tapi Sakura tak berminat berdebat dengan si pangeran tidur berambut ayam.

"Oh begitu. Mm, sepertinya kamu sudah mulai akrab dengan Saku-neechan ya?"

"Tidak mungkin!!" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Tuh kan, kompak banget!" Naruto tersenyum licik didukung senyum Deidara yang mulutnya masih mengunyah makanan. Selain mereka berdua ada Itachi yang tersenyum tipis dan disembunyikan.

Seperti itulah keributan yang ada di rumah sederhana Itachi. Tanpa Naruto, Deidara dan Sakura rumah itu tak akan seramai ini. Biasanya hanya keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh perdebatan Itachi dan Sasuke.

Keributan itu tak berlangsung lama. Keheningan mulai terasa. Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasanya. Kecuali Sasuke tentunya. Dia mendapat hukuman kurungan oleh Sakura. Sasuke tak boleh keluar rumah selangkahpun. Sasuke adalah tahanan nomor satu bagi Sakura.

_Akhirnya mereka semua pergi. Para makhluk berisik yang mengganggu ketenangan hidupku! Tapi kenapa di rumah ini hanya tinggal aku dan Sakura saja? Ini sama sekali tak menyenangkan!_

"Hei, kau! Kenapa masih di sini? Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengurusku. Pergilah ke rumah sakit atau kemana saja sesukamu!" perintah Sasuke seenaknya pada Sakura yang sibuk mencuci piring.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa menghormati yang lebih tua? Aku tak akan pergi ke mana-mana sampai kakakmu pulang! Ingat itu!" sambil membilas piring dengan air bersih, Sakura menoleh sebal pada Sasuke.

"Terserah! Lakukan saja sesukamu! Tapi jangan ganggu aku!" Sasuke enyah dari dapur menuju kamarnya.

Dibukanya jendela kamar agar udara dan angin yang bertiup lembut dapat memasuki kamarnya yang sederhana. Dari jendela itu dia bisa melihat semua kehidupan di luar. Tak banyak orang yang melewati depan rumahnya. Suasana yang cukup tenang. Yang selalu ia lihat dari jendela itu hanyalah langit. Langit biru di siang hari dan langit gelap di malam hari.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dirasakannya angin yang berhembus melewati tubuhnya. Sasuke sangat menikmati suasana saat itu sampai ia tak sadar seekor burung kecil hinggap di jendela kamarnya. Burung kecil tak berdaya yang tak mampu terbang karena sayapnya terluka. Sama seperti dirinya, begitu lemah dan tak mampu bertahan hidup. Sasuke mengambil biscuit yang ada di meja belajarnya untuk diberikan pada burung kecil itu. Burung itupun menyambut pemberian Sasuke dengan mematukkan paruhnya sekuat tenaga. Sasuke tersenyum.

-

-

-

Tengah hari sudah lama terlewat. Tak banyak hal yang Sasuke lakukan hari ini. Dia hanya sibuk bermain game PSPnya untuk mengisi waktu, saling mengirim pesan dengan Naruto, berdebat dengan Sakura dan tidur yang merupakan hoby paling mutlak harus dilakukan di siang hari.

"Sasuke! Ayo bangun! Kau ini suka sekali tidur!" Naruto yang masuk kamar Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung lompat ke atas ranjang milik sahabatnya itu. Jelas tindakan itu mengganggu tidur Sasuke si pangeran tidur. Naruto bagaikan pemberontak yang menghancurkan singgasana berharganya.

"Hmh… kau ini apa-apaan! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Dasar! Mendingan aku ngobrol dengan Saku-neechan!" akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang Sasuke. Membangunkan Sasuke sama saja dengan berjalan di atas air. Tidak mungkin dilakukan.

┼--------┼

Berbeda dengan adiknya yang memiliki julukan 'orang suci pemalas', Itachi adalah seorang pekerja keras yang tak bisa bersantai-santai. Sekeras apapun seseorang bekerja keras, paling tidak dia menyisakan waktu untuk sedikit bersantai disela-sela pekerjaannya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Sasuke

Heh pokoknya aku nggak mau kalau Sakura terus-terusan di sini!

Aku nggak tahan dengan orang cerewet seperti dia!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Sasuke

Jangan seenaknya! Dia begitu juga demi kamu.

Pasti kau yang membuat masalah dengannya?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Sasuke

Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri!

Kita tak butuh satpam di rumah!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Sasuke

Apanya yang jaga diri? Lihat dirimu!

Nggak ingat kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit? Amnesia?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Sasuke

Kakak payah!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seperti itulah isi inbox dan outbox handphone Itachi. Meski saat ini mereka tak berhadapan, tetap saja mereka bisa berdebat.

_Dasar susah diatur! Apa susahnya sih menurut sedikit? Demi diri sendiri saja kau tak peduli! Kenapa kau bisa tetap bersikap santai seperti itu? Padahal aku sangat takut mengetahui akhir takdirmu. Aku takut kau akan…_

_Tidak. Tidak boleh. Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Tapi aku tak punya cukup banyak uang untuk menolongmu…_

-Flashback-

"Kau tak akan bisa merebutnya dariku lagi! Setelah ini kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi."tegas Itachi sebelum ia memalingkan diri dari hadapan lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bicara begitu sekarang. Tapi suatu saat kau pasti akan membutuhkanku dan datang menemuiku. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

-End Flashback-

Itachi mencoba mengelak dari ingatan masa lalu itu. _Haruskah aku membuat kesepakatan dengan mafia itu lagi?_

"Hey Itachi!! Apa layar monitor komputer itu begitu cantik sampai kau tak berkedip memandangnya?" tepukan tangan Deidara dipundak Itachi membangunkan lamunannya.

"Jangan membuat orang lain kaget, Deidara!!"

"Salah sendiri kaget! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya!? Tak perlu kujelaskan kau pun sudah tahu masalahku!" Itachi setengah emosi.

"Iya maaf. Mm… ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Kata Naruto, Sasuke akhir-akhir ini sering diawasi oleh mereka."

"Apa!? Sial! Kurang ajar!! Sasuke pasti sudah tahu hal itu. Tapi kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku?" Itachi semakin kesal. Bertambah lagi beban pikiran yang sebisa mungkin ingin ia hindari. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa meloloskan diri dari lilitan rantai kebimbangan.

┼--------┼

19.00

"Pinjam gamenya? Masa kau main sendiri?" Naruto memohon agar dipinjami PSP milik Sasuke itu. Tapi tak ada hasil. Naruto tetap tak boleh menyentuh PSP tersebut sedikitpun. Beberapa hal yang sangat dipahami Naruto tentang Sasuke mengenai hal-hal yang tak bisa diganggu gugat, yaitu:

Tidur

Game

Dasar pangeran tidur keras kepala dan berhati es!!

"Tidak mau."

"Kau pelit sekali! Apa nggak bisa main berdua? Ayolah… masa' nggak boleh juga? Sasuke? Mau ya? Boleh ya? Ya?" bujuk Naruto dengan segala cara.

"Berisik!! Iya iya!!" akhirnya Sasuke kalah juga dengan kata-kata Naruto itu. Satu kelemahan Sasuke adalah tak tahan mendengar orang berisik seperti Naruto. Senyum lebar mengembang diwajah Naruto.

-

-

-

Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuat dua laki-laki mandiri ini pulang agak malam. Itachi dan Deidara berjalan sejajar menuju rumah Itachi. Itachi membuka pintu. Sakura yang mendengar langkah kaki mereka berdua sudah menyambut dari dalam rumah. Tak lupa kata "Okaeri!" terucap oleh Sakura.

Mereka bertiga memasuki ruang keluarga. Ruang di mana mereka biasa berkumpul entah melakukan apa. Yang mereka temukan di sana adalah dua remaja yang sedang tidur bersedekap di meja pendek yang ada di ruang tersebut.

"Bisa juga meja kayu ini membuat dua setan kecil tertidur."

"Hei, kalian bangun! Mau makan tidak?" Itachi meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya sepulang kerja.

Acara makan malam sederhana seperti biasa. Mereka duduk di ruang keluarga menikmati santapan malam sambil menonton televisi dan menikmati pemandangan malam dengan membuka gorden tembok kaca ruangan tersebut. Bedanya mereka tak hanya berdua sekarang.

"Sasuke, habiskan makananmu!" perintah Sakura.

"Terserah aku, cerewet!" balas Sasuke kesal.

"Setelah makan, minum obat lalu tidur." sambung Itachi

"Kakak tak perlu mengingatkanku setiap hari!"

"Tak perlu katamu? Kalau aku tak mengingatkanmu, kau juga tak akan minum obatmu kan?"

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar itu! Aku sudah bosan minum obat! Biarkan saja aku mati!" perdebatan dua saudara sudah dimulai. Yang lain hanya bisa mendengar dan geleng kepala. Kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir ternyata membuat Itachi marah.

"Kalau kau masih susah diatur, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke rumah besar!!" Itachi kelewat emosi. Sasuke terdiam tak membantah satu katapun. Terlihat perubahan ekspresi ketakutan diwajah Sasuke. Satu kata yang tak bisa ia bantah adalah 'Rumah besar'.

"Oh, begitu." Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga. Ia mengunci diri di kamarnya.

'Rumah besar' adalah sebuah kata yang tak ingin Sasuke dengar, sebuah tempat yang ingin ia lupakan dan sebuah tempat yang membuatnya membenci segalanya. 'Rumah besar' merupakan password yang membuka program ingatan masa lalunya. Sebuah kunci yang membuka pintu ruang sisi gelapnya. Dan Itachi telah melakukannya. Ia menyesal...

"Sa-Sasuke! Tunggu!" Naruto mengejar. Sakura memang tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia bisa melihat ada suatu masalah serius di antara mereka. Sakura menyusul Naruto.

"Itachi! Kau ini bagaimana? Setelah sekian lama kau berusaha membuka hatinya, kenapa kau tutup lagi? Padahal dia juga sudah mau membuka hatinya. Kau telah menyentuh luka yang sudah tertutup."

"Deidara, bukan begitu. Aku kelepasan gara-gara terus memikirkan hal itu. Maaf…" Itachi hanya bisa menyesali kata-katanya yang sudah tak bisa ditarik kembali. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Kakinya tak mampu melangkah dari tempatnya beranjak. Ia hanya terduduk menyesal.

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya! Kau jangan seperti ini lagi!" gedoran pintu dan teriakan Naruto tak meluluhkan hati Sasuke yang tersayat. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di dalam.

"Sasuke, aku memang tak tahu apapun tentang kau ataupun kakakmu. Tapi izinkan aku menyampaikan sesuatu. Satu yang sudah kupahami, kakakmu ingin kau menuruti kata-katanya bukan karena dia memaksakan kehendaknya. Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kakakmu, Itachi… sangat menyayangimu." ungkapan gadis berambut pink ini hanya bisa membuat mata Sasuke mengeluarkan air mata.

┼--------┼

**-TBC-**

Akhirnya monitorku nyala juga. Setelah hampir seminggu aku tak bisa membatik dengan keyboard yang selalu berdebu. Komputerku horror deh! Komputer tua!

Banyak adegan Sasuke tidur and Itachi mbangunin Sasuke ya?

Karena aku juga suka tidur. Julukan 'Orang suci pemalas' juga pantas untukku. Kutambah 'selama ribuan tahun' malah.

So, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan saja…

Aku menerima segala masukan dalam bentuk apapun. –coklat? Mau! Es krim? Mau!-

Ok, berkunjunglah ke kotak hijau di bawah ini!! tetap REVIEW ya!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Live**

**-****Run****-**

ANBU School…

Bel berbunyi tepat pada waktunya. Waktu yang mengakhiri kegiatan rutin mereka setiap hari. Sekolah telah usai. Banyak siswa yang menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya waktu mereka untuk terlepas dari belajar tiba juga. Mereka langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk melepas lelah. Sebagian dari mereka menjalankan rencana yang telah lama mereka susun. Ada juga yang ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu atau menjauh dari kebosanan.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Seragam sekolah mereka berwarna dark blue dengan celana panjang lengkap dengan jas berlengan panjang dan kerah setinggi leher. Juga kemeja putih berkancing dan berlengan pendek sebagai lapisan dalamnya. Mereka terlihat cool mengenakan pakaian itu dengan kancing jas yang selalu dibuka. Sekarang mereka lebih dikenal sebagai OVERsoul. Tak satupun dari mereka yang tidak dikenali siswa sekolah tersebut. Dan tentu saja saat ini mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu.

"Sa-Sasuke, Mm…" Naruto ingin bertanya kabar Sasuke saat ini. Tapi mengingat peristiwa semalam yang tak bisa dibilang menyenangkan, Naruto berpikir dua kali untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa?" Sasuke yang berjalan cepat di depan Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang. Naruto sedikit gelagapan ketika akan menjawab pertanyaan singkat Sasuke.

"Eh, mm… k-kita langsung pulang saja ya? Kamu kan harus…"

"Nggak. Pulangnya nanti saja. Aku malas di rumah."

"Eh, gimana kalau kita ngeband? Dah lama kita nggak main bareng. Sasu sering nggak masuk sih." Sasori tiba-tiba membuat usul.

"Boleh juga. Tapi terserah Sasuke bisa atau nggak, kamu kan baru sembuh. Gimana?" Neji dan Gaara menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

"Itu nggak ada hubungannya. Kalau ingin melakukan sesuatu lakukan saja. Aku ikut."

"Eh, tapi… Sasuke! Tunggu dulu!" Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Naruto.

┼--------┼

Matahari begitu bersemangat menyinari dunia. Udara memanas seiring dengan matahari yang bergerak dari timur ke barat. Itachi tak bisa mengelak dari semua itu, bahkan dari pikirannya yang belum berhenti mencari jalan keluar dari masalah. Beruntung di perusahaan tak banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Kesempatan ini digunakan Itachi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dengan pergi ke suatu tempat yang tenang. Kalaupun bisa, ia ingin sekali mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin. Tapi ia tak ingin dipanggil orang gila karena berjalan dengan rambut basah kuyup padahal tidak hujan.

"Ah, Itachi! Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi." sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di samping Itachi yang sedang membuka pintu mobil perusahaan.

"Mau apalagi kau menemuiku?" raut wajah Itachi tak menunjukkan keramahan sedikitpun.

"Kau sudah tak bisa menghormati pamanmu sendiri ya? Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Lagipula bukankah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Itachi?" ucap Madara dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Untuk menatap wajahmu saja kulakukan dengan terpaksa!!"

"Tentu saja mengenai adik tersayangmu itu. Bukankah kau sedang mengalami kesulitan? Aku bisa membantumu. Ah, bukan! Lebih tepatnya hanya aku yang bisa membantumu. Benarkan, Itachi?"

"Kau!!"

"Ya, baik…baik. Kau tipe orang yang tak bisa dipaksa. Tenang saja, aku masih memberimu waktu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Sasuke sudah tak bisa bertahan dari penderitaannya. Nyawa adikmu ada ditanganku. Sampai jumpa!" mobil hitam dibawah kendali mafia itu pergi dari hadapan Itachi beserta pemiliknya. Mata Itachi terus memandang dengan tatapan benci ke arah mobil tersebut hingga mobil itu tak terlihat lagi di ujung jalan.

_Kurang ajar! Sial! _

_Dia bertujuan mendesakku. Penawaran seorang mafia tidak pernah gratis, pasti ada bayaran dan syarat yang harus kupenuhi._

Baru saja Itachi ingin terlepas dari beban masalah, tapi tetap saja dia selalu dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sulit. Meski jalan keluar sudah di depan mata, tapi pilihannya begitu sulit. Membuat keputusan tak bisa dilakukan dengan sebuah perasaan sesaat dan pikiran pendek yang hanya melihat ke satu arah penyelesaian masalah. Sampai pada akhirnya seseorang harus berkorban demi sesuatu yang berharga. Sebuah pedoman yang bukan untuk dibuang, tetapi untuk diyakini.

Cukup sulit bagi Itachi menanggung beban ini sendirian. Cukup berat hingga membuatnya putus asa dan membenci takdir hidupnya. Namun inilah yang harus dihadapinya. Ia tak boleh lari. Ia tak ingin lari.

Pikiran Itachi membuyar ketika handphone miliknya bergetar. Ia merogohkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitam panjangnya. Pandangannya terfokus pada layar handphone tersebut. Muncul tulisan berkedip yang menunjukkan nama si pemanggil.

//Sakura Calling…//

"Ya, ada apa Sakura?"

"Mm, begini… Sasuke belum pulang. Padahal ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah. Aku tak tahu harus mencarinya ke mana."

"Tunggu saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sampai di rumah."

"Begitu ya? Tapi masalahnya Sasuke belum minum obat sejak tadi malam. Dia masih marah mengenai masalah semalam. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Apa!? Ya sudah biar aku yang cari!" Itachi menutup telepon kemudian cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil yang ia kendalikan melaju dengan kencang. Bahkan dia mengabaikan peraturan untuk tidak menggunakan handphone saat menyetir.

"Hallo!"

"Deidara, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Hah, kau ini! Aku kan hanya keluar sebentar. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai. Aku masih di sekitar sekolah Naruto." Deidara berjalan dengan santai melewati sekolah itu.

"Kalau begitu, tolong sekalian tanyakan pada Naruto dimana Sasuke. Atau kalau kau bertemu Sasuke suruh dia cepat pulang!" Itachi meyelesaikan panggilannya pada Deidara tanpa penjelasan yang jelas.

"Eh, hei! Tunggu! Kenapa dimatikan? Aduh, ada apa sih?" meskipun Deidara masih bingung, intinya dia harus mencari Naruto untuk menanyakan Sasuke lalu menyuruh Sasuke pulang. Beres, kan?

-

┼--------┼

-

Pandangan Itachi tak berhenti menelusuri tepi jalan untuk mencari sosok adiknya yang entah di mana keberadaannya. Hatinya sama sekali tak bisa diam bertanya "Kau dimana, Sasuke?". Kekhawatirannya yang selalu di atas normal membuatnya terus berdoa semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya. Berulang kali ia menghubungi Sasuke. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Ayolah Sasuke… " berulang kali Itachi menekan nomor milik Sasuke. Dengan begini kekhawatirannya terbukti jelas. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan… ini ulah mafia itu!! Kurang ajar!" ia kembali menekan nomor yang ada dikontak hpnya. Kali ini bukan nomor Sasuke lagi.

"Halo? Ada apa Itachi? Kau butuh sesuatu?" jawab seseorang di ujung sana.

"Di mana Sasuke? Kau jangan menganggu Sasuke lagi!!"

"Sasuke? Mm, kami hanya ingin bermain dengannya sebentar. Boleh kan?"

"Jangan maca-macam! Cepat katakan di mana dia!?" kesabaran Itachi mencapai batasnya.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan melepaskan Sasuke. Dengan syarat, kau harus menemuiku untuk membuat kesepakatan. Kau mengerti, kan? Ingat, aku selalu mengawasimu." Madara menutup telponnya. Kemudian ia telah tersambung dengan Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, main-mainnya cukup sampai di sini dulu!"

"Haah… begitu ya? Padahal aku ingin lebih lama lagi melihat kucing kecil berlari ketakutan dan bersembunyi."

"Tenang saja. Dia tak akan bisa lari dari kita. Haha…"

"Tentu saja. Ok, semuanya! Cukup sampai di sini!" terdengar ia memberi komando pada anak buahya.

┼--------┼

_Sial! Sampai kapan aku harus melarikan begini? Aku sudah tak sanggup berlari lagi. Aku tak mau berakhir di sini. Entah mereka masih mengejarku atau tidak, tapi sekarang aku tak melihat mereka lagi. Hah…hah… apa hanya sampai di sini saja batasku? Sialan! Ukh… Pandanganku mulai kabur lagi. Tapi aku harus terus berlari. Kakak… tolong aku…_

-

-

Itachi mempercepat laju mobilnya. Ia tak peduli apa yang dikatakan Madara beberapa menit lalu. Secara tidak langsung Itachi seakan menyetujui penawaran yang diajukan oleh Madara. Meski sebenarnya itu cukup menyulitkan Itachi, tapi sekarang ini ia tak ingin memikirkannya. Hal itu tak penting saat ini.

Sibuk dengan perasaannya yang berkecamuk, Itachi hampir menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebuah gang kecil. Ia menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat hingga terdengat bunyi ban mobil dan aspal yang bergesekan.

"Sa-Sasuke!!"

"Ka…kak…" panggil Sasuke pelan disela nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

BRUK!!

Sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

┼--------┼

ANBU School…

"Kakak? Kenapa bisa di sini?"

"Kalian kenapa babak belur begitu? Buat masalah lagi dan berkelahi dengan berandalan?"

"Ini lebih buruk dari berkelahi dengan berandalan! Aduh… bibirku berdarah…" Neji menghapus darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Aduh, kepalaku sakit!" Sasori mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana lagi yang terluka? Mafia kurang ajar! Tak akan kumaafkan!" Gaara tidak terima adik kembar tersayangnya dilukai seperti ini.

"Mafia!? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa hanya kalian berempat? Mana Sasuke?" Deidara menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari Sasuke.

"G-Gawat! Kita harus cepat mencari Sasuke!!" Naruto panik, kemudian bergegas berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" Naruto diam sejenak.

"Setengah jam yang lalu…"

-Flashback-

Usai sekolah Sasuke dan yang lain memutuskan untuk memakai peralatan band sekolah demi keinginan mereka memainkan alat musik sebagai personil OVERsoul. Cukup lama mereka memadukan bunyi gitar, bass, drum, serta suara sang vokalis. Cukup lama juga seorang Uchiha Sasuke melupakan masalah dengan memainkan bassnya. Setelah puas melakukan semua itu, waktunya bagi mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing karena sudah tak ada seorang pun di sekolah itu.

"Hai, tuan muda Sasuke! Lama tak bertemu ya? Sudah lama kami menunggumu di sini." sapa seseorang berambut orange yang berdiri di depan ke empat temannya. Sasuke yang di sapa tercengang melihat sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Tuan muda? Kenapa dia memanggil Sasuke tuan muda?" Neji bingung mendengar 'dua kata' luar biasa yang ditujukan pada Sasuke.

"Siapa kalian? Menemui kami dengan berpakaian aneh begitu!" Gaara mulai curiga dengan penampilan kelima orang aneh dihadapannya ini.

"Benar-benar mencurigakan." sambung Sasori. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam. Seakan seperti dua kubu yang saling menyatakan perang.

"Diam! Kami tak ada urusan dengan kalian! Jangan ikut campur kalau masih ingin hidup!" ancam pria bertubuh besar. Giginya terlihat tajam saat menyeringai.

"Tuan muda, kami ingin melepas rindu denganmu. Boleh, kan?" pria berambut panjang lurus mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Heh, jangan mendekat! Menjauhlah dari Sasuke!!" Naruto menghadangkan dirinya di antara Sasuke dan pria bernama Hidan tersebut.

BUAG!! Naruto menerima pukulan langsung dari Hidan tepat di pipi kirinya.

"Naruto!!" teriak Neji, Gaara dan Sasori bersamaan. Reflek mereka ingin menolong Naruto, tapi gerakan yang mereka lakukan malah membuat mereka mendapatkan perlakuan yang tak jauh berbeda seperi Naruto. Ketiga orang lainnya yang bernama Kisame, Kakuzu dan Zetsu menyerang mereka bertiga. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri terpaku melihat teman-temannya dihajar sampai babak belur.

"Ka-Kalian!! Menjauhlah dari teman-temanku!!"

"Teman? Benar juga, sekarang tuan muda sudah punya teman ya? Tenang saja. Setelah puas kami bermain dengan teman-temanmu ini, kami juga akan bermain denganmu." Kelima orang mafia itu kembali menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Sasuke!! Cepat lari! Jangan pedulikan kami. Cepat lari!" teriak Naruto sebisanya sambil menahan sakit. Sasuke sedikit lama merespon kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke menuruti perintah Naruto untuk lari. Puas para mafia itu menghajar Naruto dan yang lainnya, mereka kembali mengejar Sasuke.

_Menyedihkan. Aku memang orang menyedihkan. Aku hanya bisa lari sementara teman-temanku dihajar habis-habisan. Payah!! Naruto, aku tahu kau orang yang paling memahamiku. Karena itu aku percaya padamu, terima kasih. Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sasori maafkan aku…._

Berulang kali Sasuke tertangkap dan dihajar oleh kelima mafia itu, berualng kali juga Sasuke berusaha berlari untuk melarikan diri. Sementara itu, sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengikuti dan mengawasinya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Apa Tuan Orochimaru hanya ingin melihatnya saja dari sini?" ternyata Kabuto yang menyetir mobil sedan hitam itu, sedangkan Orochimaru duduk di jok belakang.

"Hanya melihatnya saja aku sudah senang, Kabuto." Orochimaru tersenyum licik. Tak lama kemudian terdengar handphonenya berdering. Terlihat dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggam miliknya dan tetap dengan senyum licik ciri khasnya.

"Ok, semuanya! Cukup sampai di sini!" Orochimaru memberi komando.

"Hah, padahal aku masih ingin bermain sebentar lagi…" keluh Hidan dan Kisame yang paling gila bertarung.

"Membosankan!" Pain juga mengeluh sebal.

-End Flashback-

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" Deidara meminta penjelasan.

"Sudahlah, tak ada waktu untuk berpanjang lebar saat ini. Kita harus cepat mencari Sasuke sebelum terlambat!" belum sempat mereka bergerak hp Deidara bergetar.

"Itachi! Sasuke…."

"Aku sudah menemukan Sasuke. Sekarang aku ada di rumah sakit."

"Apa!? Rumah sakit? B-Baiklah kami segera ke sana."

┼--------┼

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sasuke kembali ke tempat ini. satu-satunya tempat di mana semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dapat menghilang. Meski hanya menghilang untuk sementara. Sampai pada akhirnya semua tahu, dia dapat bertahan hidup tergantung seberapa besar keinginannya untuk hidup.

"Naruto, seberapa parah penyakit Sasuke?" Neji memecah kesunyian malam. Tak hanya dia, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori menunggu di depan kamar rawat Sasuke.

"Neji, aku harus berkata apa mengenai penyakit kanker yang sudah menyebar ke saluran pernapasan dan jantung?" Neji tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan balik Naruto.

"Itu sama saja dengan tiga penyakit dalam satu tubuh. Menurutku tak ada yang bisa bertahan dari…"

"Tenang saja! Sasuke selalu bisa melewati semua ini!" seakan tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Gaara. Naruto memotong kalimat yang tak ingin didengarnya itu.

"Aku permisi dulu. Kalian juga pulanglah. Datang lagi besok." Naruto meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang belum melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Meski terlihat tenang, tapi di antara kita dia yang paling mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, kan?" Sasori dapat membaca perasaan Naruto. Tak ada yang menyangkal hal itu. Semua tahu, Sasuke adalah teman terdekat Naruto. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

'_Sasuke selalu bisa melewati semua ini.' Selama ini itulah yang selalu dilakukannya. Bertahan dari penderitaan kemudian melewatinya. Dia menerima itu sebagai jalan hidupnya. Aku percaya itu. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih ingin percaya. Sama halnya dengan langit yang kau sukai… tak ada malam yang tak dijemput fajar. Kau juga percaya itu kan, Sasuke?_

┼--------┼

-

-

"Pagi Sasuke! Kau sudah bangun?" Sakura membuka gorden jendela kamar rumah sakit yang membuat mata Sasuke silau dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela tersebut.

"Haah, kau lagi. Aku tidak mau kalau kau yang membangunkanku terus tiap pagi!"

"Iya iya, jadi kau lebih suka kakakmu yang melakukannya ya? Akan kusampaikan pada Itachi." goda Sakura sambil meletakkan bubur di meja.

"Apaan sih! awas saja kalau kau berani melakukan itu!"

"Hehe… Sudah, waktunya sarapan. Jangan-jangan kau juga lebih suka masakan kakakmu?"

"Tentu saja. Makanan rumah sakit selalu aneh." Sasuke memasaukkan sesuap bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Iya iya akan kusampaikan pada kakakmu. Makan yang banyak ya, Sasu!" goda Sakura sekali lagi sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke yang memang sudah acak-acakan karena bangun tidur.

"Ah, kau ini apa-apaan!?" Sasuke cemberut kesal diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Tapi wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat perlakuan Sakura itu.

"Kau ini memang lucu! hehe…"

"Mm, kakak mana? Aku tak melihatnya di sini."

"Entahlah. mungkin sedang menyelesaikan urusan." kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura sebelum ia keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Seperti biasanya, hari-hari yang dijalani Sasuke di rumah sakit selalu membosankan. Tak ada yang dilakukannya selain memandang langit siang hari saat ini. Ingin sekali ia berjalan keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya? Berdiri saja masih membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Untung saja Sasuke melihat game PSPnya di atas meja sisi kiri ranjangnya. Itachi tahu saja apa yang dibutuhkan Sasuke. Meski ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun pada Sasuke, tapi setidaknya Itachi meninggalkan barang yang dibutuhkan Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke! Aku datang bersama teman-teman." seperti biasa juga Naruto tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sementara Gaara, Sasori dan Neji hanya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Kalian tak ada bosannya datang kemari ya?" Sasuke masih memainkan PSPnya.

"Mana mungkin kami membiarkanmu sendirian terus begini! Iya, kan?" Sasori merangkul Naruto agar perkataannya mendapat dukungan.

"Sudahlah! Untuk apa kalian melakukan ini? Tidak ingat apa akibatnya kalau kalian ada di dekatku?" semua hanya saling memandang tanpa ada yang memberi jawaban. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Maafkan aku mengenai masalah waktu itu." ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Semua itu bukan salahmu. Kau sendiri juga tak menginginkan ini, kan?" Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Lagi pula kami sudah terlibat." Gaara bersandar di dekat jendela.

"Itu sudah menjadi urusan kami. Kami tak akan tinggal diam!" sambung Neji yang berdiri di sebelah Sasori.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian tak perlu melibatkan diri dalam masalahku. Seharusnya aku memang tak berhubungan dengan orang lain seperti kalian. Sendiri adalah jalan yang harus kutempuh. Manusia tak akan pernah menang dari rasa kesepian."

"Lalu kami ini kau anggap apa? Dengan belajar dari penderitaan, kau dapat menjadi orang yang dapat memberikan kebaikan pada orang lain. Karena itulah kau tak mau melibatkan kami. Kau kesepian karena dirimu sendiri yang tak mau melihat orang-orang di sekitarmu." Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia sama sekali tak menyangkal bahwa yang dikatakan Naruto itu semuanya benar.

"Ayolah Sasuke… kami ini temanmu." Sasori dan Neji meyakinkan. Gaara hanya menutup mata dan tersenyum tipis sebagai ganti setuju.

"Tapi…" kebimbangan mulai dirasakan Sasuke. Rasanya tak mungkin membiarkan mereka terlibat dalam masalahnya.

"Jangan mudah menyerah begitu! Kalau di antara kita ada yang berpikir dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, keberadaan kami akan sia-sia." Naruto sedikit memberi semangat.

Meskipun begitu tetap saja itu tak mudah bagi Sasuke. Ia tak bisa berkata 'Ya' semudah itu. Tak mungkin ia membuat keputusan hanya berdasarkan perkataan teman-temannya. Jika mengingat peristiwa yang ikut membahayakan nyawa temanya, ia lebih memilih tak punya teman. Sasuke tak mau membuat ikatan persahabatan dengan mereka. Walau kata hatinya menolak hal itu, tapi itu jauh lebih baik.

_Maaf. Cukup sampai di sini!_

┼--------┼

**-TBC-**

Wah, capek. Jam 12 malam lho! Jadi sampai di sini dulu. Lanjut ke chap depan!!!

Tunggu ya!

Raeru : Eh, Sasu! sekarang ini dari jendela kamarku yang terbuka, aku juga bisa melihat gelapnya malam. Damai sekali!

Sasuke : Hm.

Naruto : Ah, udah deh! nggak usah sok puitis gitu! katanya mau dilanjut ke chap depan? Malah asyik liat2 langit gitu. Bareng Sasuke pula!

Raeru : Iya berisik! Dasar baka Naru!

OK! aku masih menunggu pertanyaan, kritik dan saran lewat review. Jadi Reviewlah!

Sankyu untuk yang review sebelumnya!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok! Aku masih mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah meReview. –kehabisan kata-kata-

Sankyu!!!

OK. Langsung saja!

**Live**

**-Life to DIE-**

Tak semua orang mengawali harinya dengan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Seperti saat ini Itachi berdiri tak bergerak di depan rumah yang sangat besar. Dan tentu saja segala hal yang menyangkut tempat ini tak akan pernah menyenangkan. Tempat yang menjadi saksi perjuangannya merebut sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Begitupun alasan ia kembali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini lagi hanya untuk mempertahankan apa yang berharga baginya.

"Kau datang juga, Itachi? Kami sudah menunggumu." Madara dan Orochimaru duduk bersantai di sofa mewah ruang tamu yang letaknya 5 meter dari pintu masuk. Itachi masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut dengan pengawalan lima orang mafia anak buah Madara.

"Tak perlu bertele-tele! Langsung saja ke inti masalahnya."

"Kau ini tak sabaran. Mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke jauh lebih menurut dari pada kau. Setidaknya kau duduk dulu sebelum bicara. Itu tata cara bertamu, kan?" keberadaan Orochimaru memperpanas suasana hati Itachi. Namun Itachi tak mau ambil peduli.

"Kalau kau berkata begitu, kurasa kau belum mengenal siapa aku. Dan kurasa orang di depanmu itu sudah hafal bagaimana kebiasaanku." tatapan Itachi beralih ke arah Madara.

"Baiklah sudah cukup. Aku tak mau terjadi keributan di sini. Tujuanku menyuruhmu datang kemari adalah membuat kesepakatan. Karena aku sedang berbaik hati, silakan katakan apa permintaanmu." Madara berdiri dari sofa mewah itu, kemudian dia menatap Itachi dengan senyum liciknya. Partner setianya, Orochimaru juga tak berbeda jauh.

Sungguh Itachi tak dapat percaya ia melakukan semua ini. Itachi tahu, ia telah masuk dalam permainan dua lelaki terkutuk dihadapannya ini. Ibaratnya seperti masuk ke medan pertarungan dua Samurai meski tahu dirinya akan tertusuk pedang. Tapi sekarang ini tak ada waktu untuk bimbang dan ragu.

_Pengorbanan tak membutuhkan imbalan. Demi Sasuke apapun akan kulakukan!_

"Aku butuh uang untuk operasi Sasuke. Berikan aku uang, selanjutnya terserah kau mau melakukan apa padaku!" Itachi bicara dengan tegas dan yakin.

"Hahaha…. Jadi hanya itu permintaanmu. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang lebih besar! Ternyata hanya uang saja? Lucu sekali!" Itachi mengerutkan dahi dan menatap tajam ke arah Orochimaru yang bicara seakan menghina.

"Tentu saja tidak hanya itu, Orochimaru. Sesuatu yang menarik memang akan terjadi. Baiklah Itachi, kuberikan uang sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Sebagai gantinya kau juga harus menyerahkan Sasuke pada kami. Itu kesepakatan kita!" kembali dua lelaki mafia yang gila harta itu tersenyum licik.

"Apa!? Tunggu!! Kubilang kalian boleh lakukan apapun padaku, bukan pada Sasuke!!"

"Justru itu. Cukup mudah bagi kami melakukan apapun padamu. Karena Sasuke adalah harta paling berharga bagimu. Bukankah begitu, Itachi?"

_Kesepakatan macam apa ini? Aku memang salah datang kemari untuk menyelesaikan masalah! Ini sama saja dengan memperbesar masalah. Sialan! Aku tak punya pilihan lain! Tak bisa dibiarkan. Mereka tak boleh menyentuh Sasuke sedikitpun!_

"Tunggu dulu! Kesepakatan ini belum berakhir. Bayaran apa yang kalian inginkan dariku, sebagai ganti kalian tidak mengganggu Sasuke?"

"Ya tentu saja menggantikan posisi Sasuke. Menjadi bagian anggota mafia ini! Haha…" Orochimaru mengusulkan.

"Boleh juga! Dua kesepakatan untuk dua permintaan. Cukup adil! Bagaimana Itachi?"

_Sialan! Mereka benar-benar memojokkanku. Ini sama saja memilih aku atau Sasuke dan juga Hidup atau Mati. Dan tentu saja 'Hidup' untuk Sasuke. Aku tak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi padaku. Yang harus kulakukan setelah ini adalah tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu kebersamaan yang tak lama lagi akan berakhir. _

"Baiklah. Pegang kesepakatan yang kita buat ini. Kubunuh kalian jika melanggar kesepakatan ini!!"

"Tenang saja, ini masalah kecil bagi kami."

┼--------┼

Suasana di rumah sakit amat sangat ribut. Lebih tepatnya di kamar Sasuke. Tentu saja hal itu disebabkan kehadiran Naruto di kamar tersebut. Seperti biasa mereka selalu berebut main game PSP Sasuke. Bukannya Naruto tidak punya, dia kan anak orang kaya. Tapi karena tuntutan orangtua yang ingin anaknya menjadi dokter, benda berharga milik Naruto itupun disita.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini malah ribut berebut game begitu. Sasuke! lebih baik kau tidur siang saja. Aku ada di sini diminta Itachi untuk menjagamu. Jadi kau juga harus menurut padaku." Suasana siang hari yang panas ditambah keributan dua maniak game membuatnya pengap berada di ruang itu. Ini semua tak akan berakhir jika tak dihentikan.

"Menjaga? Aku nggak minta kamu melakukan itu! Lagian kakak ke mana sih? Kalian ini selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus tidur siang tiap hari!" Sasuke memprotes segala pernyataan Deidara.

"Terserah mau bilang apa. Naru, ayo paksa dia tidur!"

"Siap!" Naruto sudah memegang tali yang entah ia temukan di mana.

"Heh, kalian ini apa-apaan sih! Pasien tak seharusnya diperlakukan seperti ini! Aduuh, sakit tau! Lepaskan aku!" terjadilah adegan saling mendorong diranjang Sasuke yang tak semestinya mereka lakukan.

"Kalian ini sedang apa? Ribut sekali!" Itachi tiba-tiba masuk tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bertiga.

"Sasuke nggak mau tidur siang. Ya kita paksa tidur aja."

"Kalian tak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu. Bukannya kau paling suka tidur, Sasuke? Cepat tidur!" Itachi duduk dibangku yang berada di sebelah kanan ranjang Sasuke.

"Apaan sih! Baru datang sudah ngomel begitu. Kamu ke mana sa…." Sasuke sebal sendiri. Namun belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Itachi mengarahkan tangan kirinya menutupi dahi dan mata Sasuke. Kemudian ia mendorongnya pelan hingga Sasuke terbaring di ranjangnya itu. Sasuke sendiri tak bisa berkutik dengan tindakan mendadak Itachi yang bisa dibilang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aduh, lepas!" Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang menutupi matanya.

"Tutup matamu. Lalu tidur." Itachi masih belum melepaskan tangannya.

_Kenapa dengan orang ini? Aneh sekali. Kerasukan hantu darimana? Tak biasanya kakak melakukan hal ini. Padahal biasanya selalu membentakku seenaknya! Tapi entah kenapa… tangannya terasa hangat…_

Lelah memenuhi pikirannya dengan rasa heran dan penuh tanya, Sasuke menutup matanya dan tertidur. Tak ada yang tahu apakah dia bermimpi atau tidak. Kalaupun iya, pasti ia bermimpi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Itachi melepaskan tangannya.

"Katanya tak mau tidur, tapi tidur juga."

"Sudah kubilang dia itu paling suka tidur." Itachi menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi.

"Ternyata pangeran yang sok cool itu manja juga ya? Bisa tidur kalau ada kakaknya." Deidara tersenyum sedikit mengejek.

"Jangan sembarangan!"

"Ayolah Itachi-nii, biasanya orang yang sok tidak peduli itulah yang sebenarnya paling peduli." Naruto menambahkan.

-

-

Beberapa hari kemudian…..

"Ayo ikut aku!" Itachi mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja dan jaketnya di atas kursi. Kemudian keluar dari kamar diikuti Sasuke.

"Jadi aku sudah boleh pulang?"

"Keluar dari rumah sakit bukan berarti kau terlepas dari rumah sakit." Itachi membuka pintu mobil.

"Kau bawa mobil perusahaan lagi? Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau dipakai jalan-jalan seperti ini?"

"Jalan-jalan apa maksudmu? Jadi menurutmu aku memakainya tanpa izin? Memangnya kau mau pulang jalan kaki dari sini?" mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan normal di jalan raya, kemudian memasuki beberapa gang di daerah itu.

"Iya iya. Mm… kenapa kita lewat jalan ini? Bukankah ini jalan ke…." ucapan Sasuke terhenti bersamaan dengan Itachi yang menghentikan laju mobilnya secara mendadak di depan sebuah rumah yang memiliki gerbang besar.

"Ya. Pulanglah, Sasuke! Kembalilah ke rumah besar. Cepat pergi!" Itachi tak memandang Sasuke sedikitpun. Bahkan menolehpun tidak. Mata Itachi hanya menatap lurus ke depan menembus kaca mobil yang menerawang sunyinya kegelapan malam saat itu. Tak ada saksi yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Kakak… Kumohon! Jangan bawa aku ke tempat ini! Jangan katakan aku harus kembali ke tempat ini! Ini bukan rumahku! Aku tidak mau pulang ke sini! Aku janji akan menuruti semua perintahmu, asalkan kau membawaku pergi dari sini!" Sasuke memohon sebisanya. Ia mencengkeram lengan kiri Itachi dengan harapan kakaknya mau menoleh dan menatap ke arahnya. Tapi Itachi tetap tak melakukan semua hal itu.

"Kakak!!!" Sasuke berteriak sekuatnya. Cengkraman tangannya juga ikut menguat. Itachi mengernyit bukan karena cengkraman Sasuke, tapi karena teriakan yang sungguh-sungguh memohon itu. Meski begitu, tak terdengar sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"Apa kau begitu benci padaku!? Kau ingin aku mati di tempat ini? Apa itu alasanmu membawaku kemari!?" air mata Sasuke sudah tak tertahan untuk mengalir. Itachi tak tahan mendengar teriakan-teriakan Sasuke lagi. Ia menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat hingga mobil itu melaju sangat kencang, membuat Sasuke yang tak memakai sabuk pengaman terbentur jok mobil yang didudukinya.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Mereka hanya bicara melalui air mata. Aura kesunyian terpancar dari mereka berdua yang tak kalah dengan sunyinya malam saat itu.

Itachi membuka kunci pintu rumah, kemudian ia masuk tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Itachi membisu. Sementara Sasuke hanya berdiri terpaku melihat punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh. Ingin sekali ia memanggil "Kakak!" saat ini. Namun ia tak sanggup mengucapkannya.

Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Merebahkan tubuh mereka dia atas ranjang. Masing-masing dari mereka berpikir keras. Kebimbangan mereka, kesalahan dan ketakutan mereka berputar dalam pikiran. Seakan-akan mereka tersesat dalam labirin tak berujung.

Berjam-jam sudah mereka terhanyut dalam masalah. Itachi berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Berulang kali ia memejamkan mata, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa tidur. Ia memutuskan beranjak dari kamar. Dipandangnya pintu kamar Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kamarnya.

Itachi membuka pintu kamar itu pelan, hingga terlihat celah kecil. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah tertidur. Itachi masuk dan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke, aku sama sekali tak bersungguh-sungguh membawamu kembali ke rumah besar. Aku tak akan rela kau menderita tinggal bersama orang terkutuk itu. Padahal aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengannya agar kau selamat dari penyakitmu dan terhindar dari kekangan mafia itu. Aku benar-benar payah melakukan tindakan sebodoh ini! Hampir saja aku melanggar kesepakatan yang kubuat sendiri." diam sejenak.

"Orang yang bimbang memang akan kehilangan jalannya sendiri. Aku benar-benar bodoh membawamu kembali ke tempat yang lebih pantas disebut neraka. Padahal aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Tapi yang kulakukan hanya menambah penderitaanmu. Bahkan untuk mengatakan ini pun, aku menunggumu saat tidur. Aku memang payah!!" Itachi tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ingin sekali ia membelai rambut adiknya, namun ia ragu melakukannya. Diselimutinya tubuh yang meringkuk lelah itu.

"Tapi tenang saja, setelah ini aku yang akan menggantikan penderitaanmu dalam organisasi mafia itu. Maafkan aku…" kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari Itachi sebelum ia mematikan lampu, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia sama sekali belum tidur. Dia tak bisa tidur. Itu artinya, Sasuke mendengar semua yang dikatakan Itachi. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu demi aku? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya lagsung padaku sejak awal? Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari penyakitku yang parah ini." Sasuke mencengkeram bajunya sendiri. Hatinya serasa ditusuk pedang setelah mengetahui alasan kakaknya melakukan semua ini.

┼--------┼

-

_Sudah cukup semua orang berkorban untukku. Sudah cukup semua orang melindungiku. Kini giliranku yang harus berkorban dan melindungi mereka. Meski aku tahu aku tak akan bisa bersama mereka lagi. Tapi akau benar-benar senang dengan kebersamaan kita selama ini, kakak… Seperti yang kau lakukan dulu, kau berjuang demi menolongku keluar dari tempat itu. Dan aku pun dekarang akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan berjuang melindungimu!_

"Sasuke? Kau mau ke mana? Tumben lewat sini?" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul. Sasuke sedikit kaget, namun ia tetap berjalan dengan cepat melewati rumah Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu! Selamat tinggal!"

"Selamat tinggal? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menahan Sasuke pergi.

"Jangan cegah aku! Ini masalahku. Aku yang harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Kau jangan ikut campur lagi!"

"Masalah apa?"

"Aku harus kembali ke tempat itu lagi. Aku harus menghapus kesepakatan yang kakak buat bersama mafia itu."

"Tempat itu? Yang benar saja! Jangan gegabah begitu, Sasuke! Kakakmu juga tak akan senang kau melakukan ini! Kau ingat kan? Kalau sudah masuk tak akan bisa keluar lagi! Aku dan teman-teman janji akan membantumu! Kami tak akan…"

"Naruto!! Jangan seenakmu sendiri! Masalahnya tak sesederhana itu! Kau bisa mati kalau terus berada di dekatku! Cukup sampai di sini! Persahabatan kita cukup sampai di sini! Jangan temui aku lagi! Katakan itu juga pada yang lain."

"Apa katamu!? Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau seenaknya memutuskan ikatan persahabatan kita! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja dalam situasi seperti ini!?"

"Justru karena itu! Aku percaya kau bisa memahamiku. Ikatan persaudaraan dengan kakak dan ikatan persahabatan denganmu adalah satu-satunya hal yang kumiliki. Satu-satunya hal berharga yang pernah kumiliki. Aku tahu batas hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Kalian juga sudah tahu itu, kan? Karena itu di akhir batas hidupku, aku ingin melindungi hal berharga yang kumiliki. Ini adalah hal terakhir yang dapat kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian. Jangan mempersulit keputusan yang sudah kubuat, Naruto! Tolonglah, kau adalah teman terdekatku."

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke melakukan hal seperti itu demi sesuatu yang berharga, meski tahu dirinya sendiri akan hancur. Naruto tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk mencegah Sasuke yang pergi menjauh. Tak ada satu kalimatpun yang dapat membuatnya kembali.

_Meski waktuku tak lama, akhirnya aku tahu alasan untuk bertahan hidup. Aku ingin berguna untuk orang lain. Entah berhasil atau tidak, aku ingin mati dengan caraku. Aku sangat menikmati hidupku. Belajar dari pengalaman hidup dan kehidupan, serta orang-orang disekitarku. Aku tak menyesal telah dilahirkan. Mati melindungi orang yang berharga adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan._

Benar-benar suatu keajaiban dia dapat menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu lagi. Sasuke tak memikirkan segala akibat yang akan ia terima jika berada di dalam rumah ini. Segala ketakutan dan kebencian yang ia miliki hancur seketika karena ia ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga.

"Sasuke? Ada apa datang kemari?" Madara menghentikan jemarinya yang memegang bidak catur, ketika melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di pintu masuk ruangannya.

"Lepaskan kakak! Aku akan kembali!"

"Benarkah? Tentu kami akan menyambutmu dengan senang hati. Tapi apa kau yakin? Kau tak boleh menyesal ya? Mm, baiklah! Masalah kakakmu adalah hal yang mudah." tetap dengan senyum menyebalkan Madara dan Orochimaru.

"Tidak akan! Aku tak akan menyesali apapun!"

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke!!" Orochimaru memberikan ucapan yang tak berarti apa-apa bagi Sasuke.

Tepuk riuh dan suara tawa yang menggema memenuhi rumah besar itu. Dewa keberuntungan seakan memihak pada mafia-mafia itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi. Sisi gelap yang ia tekan selama ini, kini telah muncul kembali. Masuk dalam dunia hitam untuk kedua kalinya, benar-benar hal yang di luar perkiraannya.

┼--------┼

Itachi tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia terus berlari menuju rumah besar setelah Naruto memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah besar seorang diri. Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, Itachi menuju ke rumah besar seorang diri. Namun Deidara, Naruto dan yang lainnya tak mungkin membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan ini sendirian. Itu tidak mungkin!

Dengan nafas yang masih terputus-putus, Itachi menerobos masuk melewati beberapa pengawal mafia. Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah taman bagian tengah dari rumah besar itu. Jelas saja, Madara dan Orochimaru sudah menghadang Itachi di sana.

"Mana Sasuke? Kembalikan Sasuke!!" Itachi mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah meski ia sudah tak dapat menahan diri karena emosi.

"Hahaha… Dia datang kepada kami, Itachi. Dia memilih kembali bersama kami. Harta terpendam keluarga Uchiha akan segera terbuka! Mana bisa aku mengembalikan Sasuke lagi?" terlihat sekali Madara terhanyut dalam kesenangan yang belum jelas akan terjadi. Padahal saaat ini Sasuke tak lagi berdiri dengan tatapan kosong di depan brankas yang berdebu itu.

"Dasar Diktator!! Sialan!!" Itachi berlari menuju Madara bermaksud menghajar orang yang masih punya ikatan keluarga dengannya tersebut. Belum sempat Itachi melancarkan serangannya, Orochimaru menusuk Madara yang ada di sampingnya dengan pisau yang ia sembunyikan. Wajahnya menyeringai sadis. Darah teman seperjuangannya di dunia mafia itu mengalir di tangan kanannya hingga menodai pakaiannya.

"O-Orochi…maru? Apa yang… kau lakukan?" Madara bicara terbata-bata akibat tusukan itu.

"Maaf, kawan! Tapi seperti inilah cara mafia. Kau pikir aku mau berbagi denganmu?"

"Peng…khianat!" Madara terbaring di tanah miliknya sendiri. Tanah yang berwarna coklat dan rumput yang hijau kini mulai berpadu dengan warna merah darah Madara akibat kelicikan Orochimaru.

"Kau benar-benar orang terkutuk, Orochimaru! Bahkan kau membunuh temanmu sendiri." Itachi hanya bisa melihat pembunuhan itu.

"Dalam dunia mafia, tak ada kata 'Teman'! Selanjutnya giliran kau yang akan mati!!" Orochimaru berlari menuju ke arah Itachi dengan membawa pisau yang berlumuran darah Madara. Itachi tak dapat bergerak ke mana pun karena para anak buahnya menjaganya dengan ketat.

_Sial!! Aku tak mau berakhir di sini!!_

"Tak akan kubiarkan... tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuhnya. Kau yang harus mati! Orang yang tidak punya hati… tidak pantas hidup!" Sasuke menghentikan pisau yang akan menusuk Itachi dengan mengorbankan telapak tangannya. Orochimaru terkejut dan tak bergerak. Sementara itu Deidara, Naruto dan yang lainnya datang. Tanpa mendapat komando dari siapapun mereka langusng menghajar para kaki tangan mafia itu.

Sambil terengah-engah, Sasuke mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di tanah entah milik siapa. Dengan kekuatan dan tenaga yang tersisa, Sasuke menusukkan pisau tersebut tepat ke jantung Orochimaru. Tak ada pesan terakhir yang sempat Orochimaru katakan di akhir hidupnya.

"Terima kasih kau telah mengajariku menjadi seorang mafia. Kini aku bisa membunuhmu tanpa ragu. Kegelapan harus dibayar dengan kegelapan. Darah harus dibayar dengan darah. Bahkan nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa. Selamat tinggal, Orochimaru…" tatapan mata Sasuke kosong. Mungkin ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah, seakan ia senang telah melakukan ini semua. Seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah, darah orang yang dibunuhnya.

Itachi tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke melakukan hal seperti ini. Sikap dingin seorang pembunuh yang selama ini disembunyikan Sasuke. Jelas tak mudah bagi Sasuke membuang sikap yang tak berperasaan ini. Sasuke yang Itachi kenal adalah sebatas anak yang tak mau menurut, sok kuat tapi lemah karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Dan itu masih berlaku saat ini.

Sasuke terhuyung jatuh. Dengan cepat Itachi menopang tubuh Sasuke. Tak ada raut wajah dingin yang terpancar dari Sasuke. Yang terlihat jelas hanya raut wajah yang menahan sakit seperti biasanya. Penyakit stadium akhir yang tak akan pernah bisa ia kalahkan.

"Bodoh!! Untuk apa kau lakukan ini!? Kenapa kau kembali ke tempat ini sendirian!?" perasaan Itachi tak karuan. Entah mana yang benar antara marah, khawatir dan panik.

"K-Kau yang bo…doh. Untuk apa… kau mem-buat kesepakatan… dengan…nya? Ukh…"

"Jangan banyak bicara!! Bertahanlah!! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit! Hei, kalian jangan diam saja! Cepat bantu aku!" Deidara, Naruto dan yang lainnya tersadar dari lamunan ketidak percayaaan yang baru saja mereka lihat. Cukup lama bagi mereka mencoba mengerti dunia macam apa yang mereka masuki ini.

"Ti-Tidak perlu… batas waktuku… sudah habis…. Aku senang…. hal terakhir yang kuinginkan… telah terwujud…" Sasuke tersenyum sebisanya sambil menahan sakit dalam tubuhnya. Seluruh oragan dan sel dalam tubuhnya sudah tak dapat bekerja dengan normal.

"Jangan bicara begitu!! Bertahanlah!!"

"Kakak… Maaf dan Terima kasih… untuk segalanya…." tangannya yang memegang tangan Itachi mulai lemas kehilangan daya sampai akhirnya terkulai.

Kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelum ia menutup matanya. Ia tertidur dalam pangkuan Itachi seperti dulu. Hanya saja saat ini dia tertidur untuk selamanya. Tak banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan teman-temannya. Mereka hanya bisa menangis. Air mata mereka mengalir deras mengawali datangnya hujan di langit yang mendung. Bahkan seorang Gaara menutup matanya karena tak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan ini. Dan tentu saja orang yang paling sulit menerima kenyataan ini adalah Itachi.

"Sasuke, Tanjobi Omedetou…" ucap Itachi pelan disela-sela tangisnya.

**-TBC- **

┼--------┼

Banyak adegan yang penuh air mata ya? Apakah kalian juga?

Mungkin akhir yang sudah bisa ditebak ya?

Eits! Tunggu dulu! Masih TBC kan? Masih ada satu chap lagi!

Aku ingin tahu tanggapan kalian. Jadi tolong Review, please…


	7. Chapter 7

Seperti biasa, saya selalu mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Reviewers n Readers. Sankyu!!

so, It's the last Chapter!

**Fuyuno Hoshi** : Eh, favorite story!? Yakin? Gpp! Sankyu!!

**Amoru-chan** : Jadi selama ini km baca, aku sangat berterima kasih. Masalah review, tergantung Readers n Reviewers. Mungkin suasana hati mereka lagi ga sreg ma genre kaya gini. Meski baru review sekarang toh akhirnya review jg. Sankyu!!

Let's!!

**Live**

**-Diary's Sasuke-**

Suasana yang sunyi menyelimuti tempat itu. Tiupan angin lembut yang berulang kali menyibakkan rambut Itachi seakan berkata, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.". Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam sudah melangkahkan kaki menjauh darinya dan tempat itu. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang saat ini ada di dekatnya. Mereka tak jauh berbeda, sama-sama berpakaian hitam.

Sementara Itachi tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat itu. Tatapannya sama sekali tak berpaling menatap taburan bunga. Bunga yang masih segar dan harum. Biasanya seseorang senang jika melihat bunga seperti itu. Tapi tidak bagi Itachi. Ia tak perlu merasakan itu. Tersenyum pun tidak. Setetes air mata juga tak tampak dari raut wajah yang tertutup rambut panjangnya itu. Itachi saat ini benar-benar kosong.

_Hei Sasuke, untuk apa aku berdiri di sini? Untuk apa aku menatap batu yang terukir namamu? _

_Apakah aku sedang menunggumu? Menunggumu bangun seperti biasanya. Sampai kapan kau tidur terus? _

_Kita akan kembali pulang ke rumah, kan? Untuk apa kau berada di tempat seperti itu?_

_Aku lelah menunggumu. Aku lelah membangunkanmu. Aku lelah memanggil namamu._

_Sampai kapan aku akan berdiri di sini? Sampai kapan aku akan melakukan ini? _

_Diriku yang lain seakan berkata aku ini gila. Meski lelah, entah kenapa aku masih ingin menunggu. _

"Itachi, ayo kita pulang!" Deidara menepuk pundak Itachi. Itachi tak menoleh.

"Kau payah Sasuke! Meninggalkan orang lain memang lebih mudah daripada ditinggalkan seseorang. Lalu untuk apa kau berdiri di depan gundukan tanah dengan batu yang terukirkan namamu?" tatapan Itachi masih saja tak beralih.

"Sudahlah Itachi… Dia sudah pergi. Relakan dia agar dia tenang di dunia sana." Deidara menenangkan hati Itachi yang terlihat jelas sedang berusaha mempercayai kenyataan.

"Iya benar. Kami juga sedih atas kepergiannya. Tapi kita harus merelakannya." Naruto mendekati Itachi.

"Kami akan sering berkunjung ke sini. Iya kan?" Sasori menoleh ke arah teman-teman yang lain. Gaara, Neji dan Naruto mengangguk bersamaan.

"Benar. Kita akan kembali ke sini lagi besok. Kita pulang dulu ya?" Deidara merangkul Itachi kemudian pergi meninggalkan makam. Naruto berhenti sebentar di depan makam Sasuke.

"Sasuke, memang mudah bagimu mengakhiri semua ini dengan kepergianmu. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang kau tinggalkan? Kau tahu, begitu hancurnya kakakmu setelah kau pergi. Tapi kau tak perlu menyesali apapun. Karena kau mempercayai sesuatu darinya, kan?" Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian berlari menyusul yang lain.

Tak ada yang menyukai kematian Sasuke. Kematian tak mengakhiri suatu masalah. Mungkin memang benar kematian ini mengakhiri penderitaan Sasuke. Tapi kematian ini mengawali kesedihan orang lain. Kematian ini merenggut hal berharga milik orang lain. Seputus asa apapun kita hingga memutuskan ingin mengakhirinya dengan kematian, namun kematian itu tak mengakhiri segalanya. Kematian hanya menutup gerbang kehidupan.

Apakah itu arti dari kematian? Lalu apa arti kehidupan? Untuk apa kita hidup dan mati? Untuk memahami itukah kita hidup? Lalu siapa yang memahami itu semua? Kita tak bisa menanggung semua itu sendirian.

-

-

-

Itachi memasuki rumahnya seorang diri. Meski Deidara dan yang lain ingin menemani, Itachi menolak. Ia bersikeras ingin sendiri.

Itachi menaiki tangga. Ia berhenti di depan pintu. Lebih tepatnya pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia menguatkan diri untuk masuk. Dilihatnya ke segala arah. Tentu saja hanya ada barang-barang tanpa ada pemiliknya. Itachi mendekat ke jendela. Bukan karena ia melihat sesuatu. Hanya menatap kosong. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit menerawang langit dari jendela yang ada di lantai dua rumahnya ini. Tak lama menerawang, ia memutuskan keluar dari kamar itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat sebuah buku yang terbuka di atas meja belajar dekat jendela. Beberapa lembar dalam buku itu penuh tulisan. Itachi membacanya.

--

Aku tak tahu kenapa menulis ini. Mungkin karena aku tak mau melupakan kenangan yang singkat ini. Aku tak menyangka akan mempunyai kakak dan sahabat seperti mereka. Padahal mereka selalu berisik, membuat telingaku sakit. Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya.

Tak pernah terpikir olehku dapat terlepas dari dunia kegelapan yang kuhadapi dengan penuh kebencian. Aku hanya tahu, aku terlahir di keluarga kaya yang memiliki rumah sangat besar. Bahkan tak banyak orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Hanya aku dan pamanku sang pemilik rumah.

Aku dididik dengan cara yang keras memasuki dunia yang gelap. Aku dimanfaatkan. Di usiaku yang masih kecil, aku sudah banyak melihat kekerasan dan kekejaman. Tanpa sadar aku sudah dimasukkan dalam kelompok yang menjuluki diri mereka sebagai Mafia. Memaksa, menindas, mengancam, bahkan membunuh, aku sudah biasa melihatnya. Yang kupikirkan saat itu "Mungkin ini jauh lebih baik daripada dikurung di ruang gelap untuk mengingat kode pembuka sebuah brankas yang sama sekali aku tak mengerti."

Aku benci segala yang kulihat. Aku membenci segalanya!

Tapi entah bagaimana aku bisa punya teman. Teman yang menerimaku apa adanya tanpa protes meski mengetahui identitas rahasiaku sebagai mafia kecil. Teman yang selalu memberikan senyuman disaat aku kehilangan arah dan selalu berkata "Tenang saja, semua pasti beres. Kau tak sendiri sekarang!"

Senyum dan kalimat yang mendatangkan cahaya ke dunia kegelapan. Satu-satunya kehangatan yang kumiliki saat itu, yang dapat menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin.

-

-

Sampai akhirnya empat tahun lalu aku mengetahui sebuah rahasia melalui satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki saat itu, ternyata aku ini mempunyai kakak.

Kakak… akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu meski saat itu kita melakukannya secara rahasia. Haha… itu saat yang menyenangkan bagiku. Tapi sayangnya itu tak berlangsung lama. Kita ketahuan. Mulai hari itu kita tak boleh bertemu lagi.

-

-

Kenapa sulit sekali terlepas dari rantai kegelapan!? Padahal aku sudah dapat melihat cahaya harapan. Kusadari, aku telah terbelenggu takdir ini. Aku pun tak lagi berharap.

Tapi, kudengar kau berusaha membebaskanku. Kau tak mau menyerah meski itu mengancam nyawamu. Kakak…. Kau memberiku sebuah harapan lagi. Entah apa yang kau lakukan, tapi akhirnya aku bisa hidup bersamamu…

Dua tahun sudah kita jalani hidup bersama yang sederhana ini. Meski sederhana, tapi aku senang.

Aku suka sekali mendengar kau berteriak untuk membangunkanku.

Aku suka sekali kau membuat sarapan untukku.

Aku suka sekali saat kau mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

Kau selalu marah saat aku tak melakukan perintahmu untuk merubah sikapku yang tak mau diatur. Meskipun begitu, kau tetap melakukan semua hal itu tanpa kuminta. Aku rindu sekali saat-saat seperti itu. Haha… sepertinya aku jadi orang yang merepotkan bagimu ya?

Kakak, aku tahu batas diriku. Mungkin tak banyak hal yang dapat kulakukan untuk membalas segala yang telah kau berikan untukku. Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang mungkin akan membuatmu kecewa. Bagiku kau adalah segalanya. Melindungimu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Mungkin kau tak akan memaafkanku…

Maaf, aku tak pandai mengungkapkan isi hati secara langsung. Tak jauh berbeda dengan dirimu, kan?

Hey, Aniki! Jangan suka marah-marah! Nanti kau cepat tua! Hahaha…

Jangan menyerah ya! Kau kakak yang hebat! Berkat kau, aku belajar sesuatu.

'Seseorang akan berjuang sekuat tenaga demi melindungi orang yang berharga.'

Percayalah pada kenyataan, walau kenyataan itu sulit dipercaya.…

Kakak…

Jangan menangis!

Maaf dan Terima Kasih untuk segalanya

--

"Haha… apa maksudmu, kalau marah aku cepat tua? Memangnya aku pemarah?" matanya menggenang.

"Hey, Sasuke..... Maaf, aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang terakhir…" Air mata Itachi mulai mengalir. Perlahan mulai mengalir deras yang mengingatkan kita pada hujan yang mengiringi saat-saat terakhir Sasuke. Di kamar milik adiknya yang sunyi itu, ia menangis seorang diri. Kamar di mana ia selalu menjumpai adiknya tertidur di sana. Namun sekarang tidak lagi.

_Saat ini semua sudah tak ada lagi_

_Kebersamaan kita harus berakhir_

_Perputaran waktu tak akan pernah terjadi_

_Tapi kita tahu, tanpa ucapan janji_

_Kita tak akan pernah memutuskan ikatan ini_

_Bertahan dari kesedihan seorang diri_

_Kemudian menjalani semua apa adanya walau itu sakit_

_Kau ingin aku berjuang untuk masa depan bukan untuk masa lalu, kan?_

_Karena itu, aku tak akan berhenti melangkah_

_Jika aku tak melakukan itu, kau pasti akan membenciku_

_-_

_Aku menatap langit yang tenang itu_

_Angin tak berhenti menyapa. Rumput tak akan pergi menopang segalanya._

_Aku tersenyum…_

_Terasa kau ada bersamaku_

_Aku berpikir, mungkin saat ini kita tersenyum bersama _

--

┼--------┼

Mm… so, apa yang harus kukatakan ya? Entahlah….

Oh ya! Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk **Ni-chan d'SoraYuki**

Beberapa kata-kata keren dalam fic ini berasal darimu. Aku jadi bangga padamu, hehe…

**Nanakizawa**, aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu apapun itu!

Dan tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih juga untuk para Reviewers n Readers yang setia mengikuti sampai akhir. –adakah??-

Ya… beginilah akhirnya… mm, ah… aku jadi kehabisan kata-kata.

Tetap REVIEW ya demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini !! -???-


End file.
